Out of Time
by tiger002
Summary: A moment. A second. Time, so cherished, so valuable. And as these twins learn, so easy to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Clouds on a Sunshiny Day**

Cody tossed in bed, nervousness, fear, excitement, and more, all blending together in his head. He was dreaming, or so he would guess, but what they were of, he could not understand. He slammed his hand into the wall beside the bed, the jolt startling him, but not enough to wake him up. However, it did cause him to roll off the bed, and crash onto the floor several feet below, jolting him out of his sleep and causing him to yelp in pain..

He rubbed his arm, trying to alleviate the stinging pain from landing on it. He was able to move it fine, so that meant he didn't break it, but it still hurt.

"Shut up alarm clock," Zack mumbled while smacking Cody a few times trying to turn off the annoying noise.

"Zack," Cody groaned, knocking away the arm that kept hitting him in the head. He didn't need a headache on top of his bruised arm.

"Sorry Codes," Zack mumbled into his pillow, trying to get comfortable again, too sleepy to want anything but to rest.

Cody looked up to the bed he feel from several feet off the ground, and noticed something didn't seem quite right. "Zack?"

"Yeah Cody."

"When did we get bunk beds?"

Zack instantly shot up in bed, his head crashing into the wooden plank above. _That was new, _he thought as he rubbed his head, trying to chase away the splitting pain in his head/ He looked beside him, seeing Cody on the floor, eyes wide with concern, and maybe a hint of a smile beyond the shock.

"Okay, sitting up fast in a bunk bed, bad idea," Zack said, getting up, carefully this time, and looked on the bed he had never seen before. "A better question would be, when did we start living in this room?"

Cody, now noticing that they were in a completely foreign room, started walking around and turned the overhead lights on, taking in everything. It was a room, probably about the size of their room in the Tipton, maybe a little smaller. There were two desks, one covered with text books and what appeared to be calculus notes on the top, and the other with a mixture of food, trash, and stuff he didn't want to guess what it once was. It was as if this was he and Zack lived here, but he'd never seen this place.

"Zack, did something happen last night?" Cody tried sorting through his memory, to see if anything had happened recently. He was a college freshman, and knew that some of his friends went to some wild parties, but he never went. At least, not that he remembered. But as his mind sorted through his memories, he couldn't figure out where he was last night, or what he was doing.

"Not that I remember." Zack too tried to figure out what he did the night before. But, he couldn't place anything. It wasn't like it was such a boring night, not worth remembering, it just wasn't there. "In fact, I don't even remember last night."

"Did someone drug us or something?" Cody asked. That could make some sense, the missing memory and waking up in a strange room. But he would have thought he'd at least be able to remember something from the day before, even something minor like eating lunch or going to class.

"Well I remember dreaming something about trying to get you to help me with a plan involving a squeegee and a water fountain, and maybe something about waffles."

"Did I agree to it?"

"No."

"Good."

Zack glared at his brother for a moment, though considering how bad his plans normally ended outside of a dream, figured it was probably the wise choice. He then walked to the door, carefully opening it, hoping that he could find some clues outside this room.

"Cody, come look!"

Cody was quickly beside his brother as they stared out in the hallway, shocked and even more confused at seeing flames dashing up and down the walls. The smell of burning carpet singed their nostrils and the cracking of the flame caused their hearts to race.

"Where the hell are we?" Cody asked trying to make sense of this. To his surprise, he didn't feel any warmth from the flame.

"Get down!" Zack yelled, wrapping his arm around Cody's stomach and slamming them both to the ground behind them while slamming the door shut with his foot.

An explosion shook the whole building as a red light peaked through the cracks in the door frame.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

Zack looked at his brother's face, and then at the door, and then back at his brother. "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

"Then why do you pull us back."

Zack sighed. "Because…I don't know. I just had to, otherwise we would have died." Zack held out his hand to interrupt Cody's question. "And I don't know how I know that either."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Cody was at a loss here, and knew that his brother seemed to know something about this mess.

"We should get out of this room. Fast. It's giving me the creeps. That and I don't trust this bed."

"Think we could get dressed first?" Cody asked, not really wanting to go out and public (or wherever they were) in only his boxers.

"We might have enough time for that."

The twins walked over to the closet, guessing that there'd have to be some type of clothes in there. And upon opening it, they noticed it was evenly divided into two sections. One was neatly organized, filled with perfectly folded clothes hung gently on hangers, organized by season, color, and size, while the other was piled from the floor up in a mess. "I'm guessing this half his mine," Cody said as he began sorting through the neat clothes, shocked to see that they seemed like what he would buy, except for the fact he had never seen them before. Chalking that up on the things that made no sense list, he pulled a pair of jeans out and a grey sweatshirt. He considered going with something lighter, but not knowing what they'd run into out there, more clothing to protect him.

After getting dressed, Cody turned and saw Zack fighting with the pile of clothes, thinking of how some things never changed. He then noticed something else. "Zack, what's that blue star on your back?"

Zack looked in the mirror and was at a loss for words. In the middle of his left shoulder blade, there it was, about an inch wide, a light blue star that almost seemed to glow.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder." Still, Zack knew too little to make any guess to what it meant. He finally managed to pull out an outfit, and despite the fact that it didn't match at all, put it on. The two of them went to the door and opened it, not sure of what they would find this time.

**A/N: Yes, another new story from me. This is actually a bit of an experiment because I am writing this as I go as much as possible, seeing where it will take me. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't. I'm also trying to write at least a little bit for this each day, since I'm now off school, and at the end of the summer, see what I have come up with. I'm also not going to edit these chapters as much as my other stories, so sorry if I miss typoes, but I'd rather spend my time seeing where this will go. **

**And for the fans of my fantasy series, a new chapter of Red should be out tomorrow, and I've gotten back in the mindset for it. Yay!**

**Also, I wonder if anyone can figure out where I got the inspiration for the title from. It's not as clear as you might think…**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Chapter 2: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

Slowly, cautiously, they stepped out into the hallway, Zack taking the lead and Cody following just behind. The hallway, almost looked normal, as if there had never been a fire in it. But, this didn't alleviate the twins concerns any. They knew what they saw, and the fact that it could just disappear harmlessly meant something strange was going on.

Cody tried studying everything, seeing if he could find a clue, or something, from the red stripes spread out along the grey carpet to the textured ceilings, to the boring off white walls, he knew there had to be something. But he just couldn't figure out what. It looked somewhat like his dorm at Yale, so he would have expected to see more people, but the place was empty. He theorized that perhaps they had left during the fire, but that made too much sense.

"Hold on Zack," he said once they rounded the corner, officially creped out at their loneliness. Cody knocked on one of the identical wooden doors, seeing if anyone could still be in there.

No response.

Zack then tried opening the door, but found it locked. "Something a little more forceful?" he asked as he backed up several steps.

Normally Cody would consider breaking into someone else's room a violation of his morals, but considering he had no idea where he was, answers would be worth disregarding his consciousness. "On three," Zack said and his brother nodded.

"One…two…three." The two of them rushed at the wooden door, aiming their shoulders for the greatest impact.

Their bodies crashed into it, and it attempted to reflect them, but they could feel the door caving under their weight, so they planted their feet firmly, not willing to let their momentum fade.

And then they heard it.

The wood cracking, and before they knew it, the door was shattered, and the two of them were lying on the floor, pieces of wood scattered about.

They got up, but were shocked to find the room completely empty.

"Remind me never to do that again," Cody said noticing how much his arm hurt after falling out of the bed and now throwing himself at a door.

"Well, I guess that didn't answer any questions," Zack said looking through the room, seeing if there was anything noteworthy beyond the white walls and grey carpet. A window sill caught his eye. "Cody, come check this out."

Cody followed his brother to the window as Zack throw open the drapes, only to discover a brick wall just outside, blocking their view of anything. "Another dead end."

"Maybe not Codes. There's some light coming through the window, so that means that we can get an idea of what time of day it is."

Light filtered in through the window, though not much do to the building in front of it. "So it's sometime during the day." Cody sat on the floor and paused to think. Though, any rules of logic he'd normally apply were most likely invalid. It was obvious someone, or something put he and Zack here. Someone obviously with a lot of power because of how their memories seemed to be messed with and quite a bit of money to use such a large building. They obviously knew the twins well enough to make a room look so much like theirs. And they did something to Zack so he had some knowledge of this, which logically seemed connected to that star. But, he wouldn't be surprised if those two weren't related. Perhaps if he could figure out who was responsible for this, that would give them an idea of what happened.

Then it hit him.

A long shot maybe, but perhaps it was something.

"Zack, do you remember the Gemini Project?"

"The what?"

"You remember, over spring break last year, that crazy scientist."

Zack looked at his brother, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Last year he had gone with his dad to California. He'd never heard of the Gemini Project before. Zack knelt down beside his brother. "Cody, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, what was it, maybe you can refresh my memory."

"Out last spring break on Seven Seas High-"

"Seven what?"

"You don't remember the ship either?"

"I guess not."

Cody sighed. He wasn't sure how it was possible, Zack had somehow forgotten about going to school on the cruise ship. He'd have to explain it to him, try to job is memory.

But before he got a chance to try, a voice echoed through the room.

_"A path one way_

_His twin the other._

_Apart though they never knew_

_United they must see it through."_

**A/N: I'm having fun with this one… **


	3. Chapter 3: Path of the Requiem

**Chapter 3: Path of the Requiem**

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Whoever it was, she sounded hot."

Cody just shook his head, getting up knowing they had to find the source of the voice. He gazed along the ceiling, looking for speakers, seeing if that could be the cause of the omnipresent voice. But he found nothing.

"Let's see if we can find her then," Zack said once he saw Cody had given up locating the source in the room.

Once again, they made their way into the endless hallway, not bothering to check the doors unless they seemed to stand out, but after walking for at least five minuets, they decided they weren't getting anywhere.

Then, they saw it, at the end of the endless hallway, a staircase.

Their eyes lit up, finally, some kind of hope. Hope of what, they weren't sure, but hope of something new, something to get them away.

Their walk turned into a run, which soon turned into a sprint as they threw open the door, seeing that the staircase led two stories down. With a quick nod to each other, they rushed down the steps, the sound of sneakers on steel echoing through the stairwell.

"Hold on Cody," Zack said, holding his arm out as they finally reached the door.

"What is it?"

Zack paused for a moment, not sure of what is was himself. But, in the darkest part of his mind, thoughts stirred, as he tried to decipher them. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. "If things get bad," he finally said carefully contemplating each word, "run away."

"From what?"

"Cody," Zack looked his brother in the eye, clearly terrified of what could be coming, "I don't know what's going on. But I know something, it's like a vision that keeps playing in my mind. I see you, on the ground, blood covering you. You're hurt really badly, and you keep trying to move but you can't. There are lights flashing and you reach out to me, begging for help. But, I can't help, and I let you die."

"You think that's a premonition?"

"I don't know what that means, but I'm afraid that's showing me what might happen."

Cody thought for a moment that he should explain that's what premonition meant, but now was not the time.

"Well, we don't know anything for sure yet." Truthfully, he was terrified; he knew Zack had some kind of forewarning when the explosion rocked the hallway, so Zack's vision had to mean something. He wanted to believe that it was just his brother's imagination taking hold, but knew that was just wishful thinking.

"What if something happens to you because of me?"

"Zack, we can get through this." Cody put his hand on Zack's shoulder. "I trust you."

Zack swallowed hard. "Thanks."

And despite the fear and doubt raging in their minds, they pushed the door open, the eerie creek echoing to their very bones. They took a step forward, taking in the sights of the room. With white walls reaching toward a ceiling hundreds of feet in the air, the room had an air of awe about it. The floor too matched the rest of the room; pure white, stainless carpet filled the room as far as the eye could see.

The twins took a nervous step forward.

A faint laugh filled the air.

"Who's there?" Zack shouted.

The laughter vanished.

The twins looked around, knowing that had to be close to something. But the white room seemed just as vacant as before.

"Zack look," Cody said as he ran to one of the walls, moving his hands across is, taking in every bump in the paint job.

"What?"

"This part of the wall is a slightly different shade of white than the rest. I think it means something."

Cody then held his ear to it and began tapping on it while Zack stood beside him, waiting for something to happen. Cody knocked harder, the echo growing louder.

"It's hollow."

"Is anyone there?" Zack yelled, hearing the faintest voice from behind this wall. He couldn't be sure if it was his imagination or maybe something more, but if anything, it seemed to be telling him to get to the other side of the wall.

"If so they aren't answering."

"We have to get back there," Zack said, his resolve growing with each passing second. He took a few steps back, and angled his shoulder at the wall. "Ready to knock down another one?"

Cody wanted to say no, but if there were answers to be had in this strange building, it seemed to be behind this wall, and knowing how much Zack seemed to be driven to get through this wall, that meant there had to be something. "Yeah, let me use my other arm this time."

Zack's heart began racing, his body preparing itself for answers. He wanted to punch whoever it was for torturing him like this, but knowing that probably wouldn't get him anywhere, he'd instead take out his anger on the wall.

"On 7," Zack said.

"Wait why-"

"5...6...7!"

Zack took off, Cody right behind him, sprinting as hard as he could to keep up with his brother. Once more, the two of them collided into the wall, the sound of cracking filling the air, Cody hoping those were the wall and not his bones.

They backed away for a moment, seeing two small cracks where they had hit it, but no signs of it breaking yet.

"That didn't do much," Zack said with a defeated sign.

"Maybe not," Cody said as he began examining the wall again. Running into it again might work, but he knew there had to be a better way to do this. He pondered a logical way to get through it, and taking a cue from Zack, decided violence would be the best choice.

He took off his shoe and hit the crack as hard as he could, nodding at his brother to do the same. And with a shrug of his shoulders, Zack early joined in, taking out all his frustration on this stupid wall, feeling freedom at being able to break stuff out of anger and not be yelled at for it.

After several moments of the cracks growing, and the twins becoming tired, they finally broke through, and the camouflaged door swung open.

The twins put their shoes back on, stepped inside and saw a brightly colored Victorian style room. Several book cases were filled to the brim on the sides, the carpeting was a dark red, and a perfectly crafted mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room. A large chair sat behind it, its back turned from the twins and its height obscured the person occupying it.

Millions of questions raced through the twins head. What were they doing here? What was this place? Could this person help them? Was this a friend or a foe? Where was the bathroom?

Deciding to remain silent for the time being, Zack stepped forward, his anxiousness making him feel as if he was going to explode. "Hello?"

"You could have knocked," the same voice from earlier said as she spun the chair around. She had long dirty blond hair, appeared about the same age as the twins with a bright white robe covering her neck down to her feet, and sat with her legs crossed and holding a lemon in her palm.

"We did," Cody pointed out.

"So you did," she said tossing the lemon behind her. "So. You. Did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Answers shall be found soon, and a journey shall soon begin...


	4. Chapter 4: Times of Reflection

**Chapter 4: A Time of Reflections**

And there they stood, shocked confused and memorized as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Zack asked as she gently ran her hand across his cheek.

"My name is Stacie, and I'm here to help."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, wary to trust someone they had met like this.

"You don't know where you came from, do you?" Zack asked causing his brother to turn to him.

"You could say that." She paused, a single tear running down her cheek. "But more importantly is giving you a second chance."

"Can you just explain what is going on?" Cody asked as he folded his arms across his chest. He wanted straight answers, not riddles.

"Well, you see, this place is your future, or what you imagine it to be."

"So this place, is just our imagination?" It didn't seem possible to Cody how his imagination could just create this place for him and Zack. It felt almost natural though, like he was meant to be here, had his mind somehow already accepted this place in a way?

"For the most part, yes," Stacie said, pausing, trying to figure out the best way to explain this. "You've noticed that your memories have been seemingly altered, haven't you?"

The twins nodded.

"They weren't."

"But then why can't I remember anything that happened last night, or even last week?" Zack demanded.

"Because, they didn't exist."

"Instead of where are we," Cody began, starting to understand some of this, "When are we?"

"Quite perceptive," Stacie said with a smile. "Your time has run out. You are living outside it, something impossible for any mortal to survive in for long."

"So we're dead?" Zack asked. Was this some kind of purgatory, or hell, or heaven, or something else?

"Partly."

"How can one be partly dead? Last I checked you were either dead or alive."

Cody looked at her for a moment, knowing that there had to be something more he wasn't seeing. Assuming that he was dead, and was somehow here with Zack, who was dead also, and that they somehow imagined this place, they had to have some reason, or purpose here.

"Death isn't the end, is it?"

"You're quite perceptive Cody," Stacie said with a smile.

"So, how did we die then?" Cody asked. That had to be the final piece.

"Was that what I saw in my vision?"

"You saw the end to the path you choose."

"Is that why are memories are different?" Cody asked.

"Precisely. Zack, Cody, the person next to you isn't who you know as your twin."

"Then who is he?" the twins asked in unison, turning to each other. They had known each other as twins as long as they had been alive, no matter how many times they wished they weren't stuck with each other.

"You remember, back when you were 15, the argument you two had in Arwin's lab?"

The twins thought back, to that day many years ago, back in the Tipton. They had arguments all the time, from Zack stealing Cody's homework and losing it to Cody vacuuming the bed room at the perfect sleeping time of 6 AM. Things never were calm, but one argument rose above them all.

Arwin had asked for help for his new inventions, a contraption that somehow turned the brain waves into electricity, which could only be used to power a small remote control blender. Cody didn't even try understanding how it worked, but after the twins were unsuccessfully hooked up to the machine, they lost control of their emotions.

"I remember, I punched you so hard you nearly knocked over that door," Cody said.

"Yeah, and then I slammed your face through some kind of glass wall as revenge," Zack said, still feeling guilty that he had forced his brother to get six stitches along his cheek. He knew that it wasn't his fault, that Arwin's invention messed with their minds so they couldn't control themselves, but knowing he caused Cody so much pain tore at him for weeks.

"No, I was the one who did that to you. You ended up having a scar on your forehead because of it that, and always tried showing it to the ladies saying chicks dig scars," Cody countered, shocked that he had managed to hurt Zack so badly. Though, when he came back to his senses, he nearly threw up at seeing so much blood.

"The glass you shoved your brother into was the parallel universalizer, or PU as you liked to call it. You ended up activating it, making the two of you branch off into different worlds, one of them switching your places."

"So that's why you never heard of Seven Seas High," Cody asked, this now almost making sense, though. he wasn't quite sure how such a small change could have such a big impact.

"Precisely, three days later, you Cody, went downstairs to bring Zack some candy, learned about the sea school from a brochure a guest had dropped, and convinced your mom to enroll you.

"While you Zack, went downstairs to flirt with Maddie, stepped on the brochure, and got rejected for the 453rd time."

"So you never heard about Seven Seas High," Cody said with wonder, how his brother, if he could still call him that, could be so different from what he knew. He couldn't imagine his life without the three years on the ship, going out with Bailey, seeing the world, and growing up in more ways than he could count. There were times where he wondered what life would be without the ship, if things would be better had he not left on that journey.

Though looking at the twin beside him, he realized that he'd be dead if not for the ship. Though… what had that meant for his Zack? He couldn't remember anything happening, but that didn't mean it didn't.

"And the timeline cannot continue like this," Stacie said.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"When the timeline split, you two were the anchors that made it possible for it to exist. But with your deaths, or the other you's deaths, the two will attempt to combine into one, which will cause unimaginable destruction."

Cody then realized his brother had died as well. He wondered how, though for now, he thought it best if he didn't know. He figured that he'd find out in due time, and in a way, he was kind of glad he didn't know, he didn't want to picture Zack dying.

"And let me guess, we have to somehow stop this," Zack said with a grin.

"Precisely."

**A/N: I'm been lazy with this story, not working on it for a few days. Well, at least you have a few answers now. Not too many of course :p **


	5. Chapter 5: Inserted in a Fallen Land

**Chapter 5: Inserted in a Fallen Land**

The blinding white lights faded and the twins found themselves surrounded by mile high buildings, a dark rain pounding all around them. "I remember this place," Zack said as he stepped forward, a bolt of lightning descending which illuminated the dreary land like the light of day. He took in the sights and the sounds, from the rain slamming into the ground to the strange sensation of it passing through his body. "This was the place in the vision."

"Do you remember what happened." Cody stepped forward, the rain going through his body sending shivers down his spine.

Zack closed his eyes for a moment feeling thoughts from a life so distant fill his head. Cody stood back as his brother pondered this. For a second, he thought the star on his brother's back glow through his shirt. Before he could ask about it, Zack jolted around, his eyes seeking for something, but through the pouring rain and darkness, he could not see it.

"Something's here," Zack said, narrowing his eyes, a blue glow in them.

"What?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's happy to see us."

"How can it-"

"Because it can," Zack answered with certainty, knowing he didn't have the logic to back it up, but also knowing that didn't matter. "I don't know," Zack asked, answer Cody's unspoken question.

"What do we do?"

"Let's get out of this rain."

Cody nodded and the two of them walked through the alleys of the unfamiliar streets. Zack took the lead, knowing only that he knew this place, but not knowing where they were.

Zack's movements were slow and calculated, fear evident in every motion. He was scared, memories of screams pounded against his ears. Each heart beat felt like it would tear him apart. Despite the lack of memory, the emotions were there just the same.

They exited the dark ally, the empty streets of the endless city greeting them. They looked down them, Cody looking for anything he recognized, but just as he feared, it was as if he stepped into another world.

"Any idea where we should go?"

Zack continued down the street, a soft roar in the distance keeping him anxious. They knew they had to find out what was going on here fast, or it would be too late. Twenty four hours was not long to change the timeline, especially when they couldn't remember what happened.

"There's a McDonalds at the corner," Cody pointed out while Zack kept an eye out for anything suspensions. "I can't remember the last time I had one of their hamburgers."

Cody had hoped he could lighten the mood some, but he could tell Zack was still on edge here.

"Yeah, let's go."

Cody ran on ahead, hoping Zack would follow him, but Zack kept looking over his shoulder. He knew there was something there, something unnatural. He thought that maybe the rain could be playing tricks on him, but he knew what he felt. There was something there, something watching them, something wanting to harm them. He wanted it to show up, so he could see it.

Zack looked ahead, and saw Cody waiting for him.

Why didn't Cody feel it too? Was he somehow special…or maybe it was his imagination getting a hold of him. He tried shrugging off his concerns, as he ran to catch up with Cody, nearly slipping on the wet pavement.

The twins reached the McDonalds, and with the rain pouring all around them, they didn't hesitate at walking through the doors.

"Finally," Cody said, glad to be out of the rain. "Having the water go right through me was starting to freak me out."

"We stayed dry at least."

"True."

Cody wished he had more time to ask Stacey how they were able to exist as ghosts when they returned to reality. He knew though that he was getting into the supernatural where the laws of reality as he knew them no longer existed. Focusing oh his body, he willed himself to return to a physical state and sat down at one of the chairs while his brother did the same.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Yeah, I thought changing like that would be stranger," Cody said, eyeing the rain and lighting that filled the streets.

"Yeah me too," Zack said flatly as he stared out the window, not certain they were alone.

"Do you have any idea how to save me?" Cody asked, hoping some of Zack's memoirs had returned.

"I know I've been in this city before and hate this place. But no specific memories."

Cody pondered what little Stacie had told them. They were placed at the exact location of the other Cody's death, exactly 1 day before it happened. So they knew where and when it happened, but in order to prevent it, they had to figure out what happened, and somehow prevent it. Cody's mind went to all the sci-fi movies he had seen, and always wondered how the timeline really worked, if one thing was changed, what would happen to everything else. Would a paradox destroy the universe, would it self-correct, or something even stranger?

"Did we live here?" Cody asked, deciding to stay with the practical questions he might be able to get answers to.

Zack glanced around, his eyes searching, seeking, looking past all the sights of this world, even his own brother.

"It's here again."

"What?"

Zack got up, ignoring his brother. He stepped forward, taking his ghost form, and as he did, Cody noticed a familiar blue glow on his brother's shoulder.

"The prison of time, the key of the ages," Zack began saying, his words not his own.

"What's going on?"

"Shatter the bounds, break the souls."

"Zack." Cody walked toward his brother, the blue around him glowing brighter.

"Savior of the lost, a deal to be made."

Cody reached out for him, to place a hand on his shoulder, but his hand slipped through and the younger twin fell to the ground.

Zack looked down on him, the blue glow radiating form his eyes.

"Restore the seals, vanish from this realm."

The blue light went out, and poured through the room, the ceilings and floors and other physical constructs unable to stock the force.

Zack fell back to the ground as he returned to his physical form. His unconscious body fell on Cody's leg, and once the younger twin freed himself (he wouldn't have been surprised if Zack planned that), he realized he had no idea what was going on. He figured he'd worry about that later as he leaned over his brother, trying to gently wake him back up. "Come on Zack."

He started snoring, a sign that he was okay, but Cody knew how hard that would be to wake him up. He looked around for something, anything, but decided a simple trick would do from when they were younger. He wondered if this Zack would have the same reaction, but hoped they would be close enough.

"Zack, Mom's fixing chocolate chip pancakes, get up."

Zack bolted up, joy and excitement filling his body, though as he took in his surroundings, he saw the vaguely familiar restaurant and all his joy faded. He looked up to his brother, hurt and resentment filling his eyes.

"You didn't have to remind me."

"Remind you of what?" That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"That Mom died two years ago in that car accident." He looked up at his twin, now seeing how much the time had changed them. So…Mom would still be alive if it weren't for him. If he hadn't just ignored the advertisement for the sea school, there family might be whole again.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Zack got back up, knowing now was not the time to focus on ancient history. He had a brother to save.

"So, do you know what just happened?"

"Something took over in me, and before you ask what is was, I don't have a clue. But I did get some of my memories back."

"What's the plan then?"

"Time to go home."

**A/N: And I'm back. Well so much for my plan of writing some for this everyday. Still, a fun story to work on, and things are surprising me as I write it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Veritas of Nex

**Chapter 6: Veritas of Nex**

"So, this is where we live?"

"Yeah."

Zack slowed the car as he pulled the along the street, noticing his and his brother's cars in the driveway, the cars they had been given for their 16th birthday. Nothing special, just some cheep used cars their parents had been able to buy, and so far, they had gotten them where they needed to go.

"Dad bought this house a couple months after we went to live with him," Zack explained, sensing Cody's curiosity."

"Is Dad still a musician?"

"When he can, but he got a job working for Wind up Records here in New York. He said he couldn't take care of us by himself if he was always on the road."

"I see."

Zack wondered what his dad was like in Cody's world. It sounded like he was still touring the country, something he always told stories about. That was the time when he was always happy instead of being stressed about his job and always mad at his boss for some reason or another. Zack had tried several times to get his dad back on the road, but he said he needed a stable job if he was to help them pay for college.

Zack turned off the engine, and the two of them got out of the car. Cody looked back at the Ford Taurus and was fascinated by Zack's ability to so easily hotwire the car. He wondered if his Zack had the same abilities. It wouldn't surprise him; Cody had tried locking his Zack out of his room more times than he could count but it never seemed to last long.

This Zack though, did it so casually, like it was nothing new or different. The Zack he knew would at least be excited.

Then again, with what they were going though, excitement was the last thing on their mind.

Zack walked up to the door with Cody right behind, wondering what they would find in the house. Taking their ghost forms to allow themselves to get inside undetected, they stepped through the door.

The living room needing cleaned was the first thing Cody noticed. Several TV dinner containers were on the floor along with several plates sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe that he'd live in a place like this. Sure, he knew Zack would, and Dad was never one to worry about cleanliness, but Cody thought he'd at least keep the place clean.

Though before Cody could ponder this more, they heard whispers in the distance.

Zack waved his brother forward, as they moved further into the house. They took their steps as quietly as possible, though the fact that they were ghosts meant that no one could hear them anyway.

Out in the kitchen they saw faint light coming from a laptop filtering through an otherwise dark room. Zack approached the figure, fading memories so close to his mind. He knew this place, he knew what the figure was doing, but he just couldn't bring forth the information.

"That's me," Zack said looking at the computer screen filled with movie times. He noticed the look of stress and sadness across his mirror's face. He knew he could hide his feelings from most, even his own brother, but he could see the slight gloss across the eyes, the fear and heartbreak not so deep within. He felt it in his own heart too, the pain and sorrow, but couldn't know why.

"Movie times?" Cody asked as he stood beside his brothers.

Zack looked at the computer seeing that Cody was right. Though before he could see what movie the other Zack was looking up, he closed the lap top case and let out a big sigh.

"All right Cody, let's have fun tomorrow."

The twins looked to each other, more memories flashing through Zack's mind.

* * *

><p><em>A movie theater.<em>

_Gun shots._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Rain._

_A delicious cheese-burger._

"_Just like your dad."_

_Screams._

"_Cody!"_

_Pain._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Cody asked as his brother screamed falling to his knees<p>

"No," Zack said shaking his head as his mirror carried his laptop out of the room. He couldn't believe it, the nightmare that flashed through his mind one he knew he couldn't run from anymore. It was real, as much as he hated it, hated them all, it was real.

"Dad." A tear fell from the elder twin's face. "They killed him too."

"That's okay, we still have time to save him."

"No," Zack looked up at Cody through tear filled eyes, "That was two weeks ago."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I should have made this longer, but I want to save that for next time. So…has anyone figured out what this world is yet?**


	7. Chapter 7: Without

**Chapter 7: Without**

Answers.

She needed them.

And he _knew._

But how?

A mystery she had hidden as long as she could remember, never knowing one who could answer her questions, never knowing where she could even search.

And yet, with but a sentence he destroyed all she knew to be true.

_"You don't know where you came from, do you?"_

How could he, a stranger, a nobody, see so deeply into her soul.

There had to be something, anything, still here that could give her the answers she needed.

She ran to his room, knowing that this wasn't where she was needed, but despite it all, she had to know.

Instead of being told to just accept what she was, she wanted to know who she was.

Her name was Stacie, her title was Mediator, she answered to the Watchers.

But, that was all because they told her what she was.

That her memories were not needed for her role.

That her past wasn't important.

And that the Watchers were _never_ to be questioned.

But what were they hiding?

Why couldn't she know?

She got to the room, the construction of their minds. And here, there had to be something here, some hint of the life she had, even if it was created through his mind.

Maybe they had met before.

Had that part of her memory also been wiped?

She couldn't know.

She rummaged through the clothes, the beds, everything, sparing a glance over her shoulder should They be watching.

But she didn't care.

They would be mad, but she'd survive.

They needed her after all.

Or so she hoped.

And then, she found it.

On a shirt buried beneath a pile of clothes.

Pure white, clean, unlike all the others.

And then on the back, the blue star that she recognized.

A simple enough symbol, but one she knew all too well.

She reached out to touch it, her hand shaking with excitement. She was drawn to it, joy filling all her body as her hand came closer.

The star began glowing as her hand approached, the faint blue light driving away all her fear of the Watchers.

Then, she touched it.

Visions from a lifetime forgotten rushed through her mind.

Doughnuts, computers, fun, school, more books than she can count, friends, family, a brother and sister.

She brought her hand back, shock and surprise filling her mind.

So, she wasn't so different from the people of earth? She was even one of them at some point? She couldn't believe it, but maybe that's why they hid it.

The final memory remained in her mind.

She stood in front of a great stone theater, one she knew with all her heart but the name alluded her, with her sister (Kelsey) and her brother (Trevor) beside her.

So, she had a family.

She couldn't believe it, so much like those families that lived on earth. Those she envied, to not be alone through life.

Why couldn't she remember it before though?

Why had the Watches hid it from her? Something so great, something she longed for more than anything.

She reached out for the shirt again, craving more memories, more information on a past she had to know.

"And so the dog returns to its vomit."

She turned to face the voice, questions, and most surprisingly answers filling her mind.

"Jared," she sneered, shocked to know the name of one she had never met.

"You wish to know who you are?"

"Yes," she said through a lump in her throat. She knew this man, his tall, towering figure, and something beyond his cold black eyes told her to be afraid. She couldn't trust him. But…she was still drawn to him.

"Allow me."

He placed his hand upon her forehead, the memories of that great day soaring through her mind.

…

A birthday party, for her and her brother and sister. They day in which they would become adults of the world. There was a cake that seemed to tower as high as the sky, and her mouth began drooling at the thought. (So, cake was her favorite food)

And there were her parents too, gifts, friends everything she could have dreamed for.

But then the scene shifted, her brother started shouting, and she soon joined him. She didn't know what started the argument, but it didn't matter as insults flew at each other.

Parents and friends tried to get them apart, but it didn't matter. Their shouting continued; soon an punch was thrown.

Drops of blood hit the ground, and Stacie found her rage beyond anything she had felt before.

"Why can't you all just go away!" she shouted.

And then, all the sound faded.

She saw her brother back away, terror on his face.

She got up from the ground she didn't know she was laying on and walked toward him, but he stumbled backwards, trying to get away.

Stacie smiled, the joy of power coursing through her. No longer driven by fear but of hatred, she towered over her fallen brother.

"Disappear," she commanded through an overpowering whisper.

Fire.

Lights.

Smoke.

Screams.

_**Death**_

She didn't know how it happened, but soon she was the only living thing left at the once glorious party. And then, through confusion and understanding, she laughed.

…

Stacie looked back up at Jared, shocked at her memory.

"Do you understand now?"

"I killed them," she said, not able to believe it. Those people…her family, she killed them all.

She fell to her knees her body wanting to break from the pain. She remembered it all, from Trevor's favorite pokemon, to Kelsey's favorite purse, to her dad's favorite ice-cream, everything about them came rushing through her mind. And it made her want to puke. Just knowing that she ended it all.

"Yes, you are one of us," Jared said, reaching down to lift her back to her feet. "One who was hidden in the world of mortals until the time was right."

"No, it can't be," she shook her head, willing herself to believe it. The Watchers wouldn't keep that hidden from her like that.

"They were using you, hiding your past from you because they were afraid. They enslaved you, knowing they couldn't kill a god."

Stacie gulped, trying to take this in. So, she was really one of them, the ones she had believed were evil, beyond hope. An Annihilator.

"Yes my daughter, and you see what you must do now. Embrace who you are, shun the lies they have covered you with. And be _free_."

She wouldn't believe it. No, this was just a lie, they would do anything to win, lie, cheat steal; they couldn't be trusted. And she wouldn't fall for it, no matter how much sense he made.

"Get away!" she shouted, the same authority she had in her memory filling her once again.

He had no choice but to back away, and the walls of this world began fading, the light of nothingness consuming all.

"Very well my dear, but know this, you can not escape from your fate."

She wouldn't allow the fear to grip her again, and as the nothingness separated her from Jared she walked away. She would stay strong, continue serving the Watchers and forget about this. So she exited what was the twin's world and returned to her post, her desire for answers eternally banished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well you know how you sometimes get ideas and go with them despite not planning it at all? Well, this was one of those chapters. But I really like the look at Stacie's past here. I must also admit that Stacie is based off one of my friends, so I stole her siblings for this too. I've also been inspired some by Kulmanari's new idea, with the Annihilators somewhat inspired by his Destroyers, but they are quite different. At least I think so…**

**Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be back to the twins…I think.**


	8. Chapter 8: Survival

**Chapter 8: Survival**

Cody stood wondering as he searched for the words to say for Zack. So…Kurt had died too, and they were too late to save him.

"How?"

"They killed him, something about revenge and money." Zack tried walking away, wanting to be alone, his memories of this hell coming back to him way too fast.

"Are they the same ones who kill me?" Cody had to ask. This was a major piece of the puzzle, a clue to how they could stop whoever it was and save anyone. He hated seeing Zack in this much pain, and wished he could move the topic to something far more depressing, but this was not the time.

Zack closed his eyes, thinking. While he knew everything up to this day now, his most recent, and most important memories were still just a blur. Despite wanting to run from these memories, he concentrated on them, willing to do what ever it took to make sure his little brother survived.

He could see the alleyway clearer now, the place they arrived no doubt. And he heard them, the gunshots, the screams, and him threatening to kill that murderer. He could feel the cold rain pounding against his body, the sensation of his fist colliding with something hard, and the pain…worse than his imagination could conjure. But most of all, he felt the emotions.

The fear, the greif, the anger.

Even some hope, though he knew that was just a desperate desire.

And now he saw that it was a futile hope, because seeing the ghost beside him, he knew he had failed to protect his brother.

His full proof plan had fallen apart and the one he thought would be safe through it all had died.

"If I had to guess, yes," he finally answered.

"Do you know them?"

Zack gave an ironic smile at the question. "Yeah, I do." He wished he could have undone all those horrible mistakes. Through looking at his younger self, he knew that a day ago, he thought it was the right thing.

"Do you know how to stop them then?"

Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, blow their brains out."

Cody took a step back.

He knew his brother could get angry sometimes, and given what must have happened to him, it made sense for Zack to want to resort to violence.

But to say it without such emotion, without any care.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Zack asked.

Cody wasn't sure how to respond, so he just allowed his brother to continue you.

"That was my plan, for these past couple weeks, make sure they got what was coming to them. Tomorrow night was when it all was supposed to go down."

"So you were going to avenge Dad's death?" Cody asked, his brother's actions now making some sense.

"Yeah, those damn police were of no help, that was for sure."

"What happened?"

"Oh, they went through the questions and evidence gathering and all that. I even told them who I knew it was. But they just laughed at me, told me never to question such an upstanding member of society."

"How could they do that?"

"Well apparently enough money given to the right people can make you immune to the laws or some shit like that."

"That's terrible."

Cody had always thought that the police and law enforcement were good and unbiased people. But now, hearing how they could just let a murderer get away like that, he couldn't know.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Zack took a seat on the floor staring at the house he called his home for the past 2 years. He wished he could have kept his memories from coming back, he wished he could have gone to that sea school or whatever with Cody and fell in love with that girl (what was her name…Mary?).

But that wasn't his life.

And Cody looked down at his brother, looking for the words to say. He hadn't felt that kind of loss before. Sure, there had been death in his family, but never anyone close to him. Sure, his heart broke when Bailey broke up to him, but that was nothing compared to what Zack had gone though. He had lived a life of luxury. For a moment he looked through the dark hallways of the house wondering what the Cody of this life was like. But he knew he was just distracting himself from Zack who had shifted his gaze to the floor.

Cody got on the floor beside Zack and slowly wrapped his arm around him. "We can get through it," Cody said trying to be encouraging.

"You really think so?" Zack asked, a seed of hope building in him.

"Yeah," Cody lied, though he knew of nothing else he could do. The Zack he knew rarely fell apart like that, and even when they did Zack had Woody and Maya to talk to. While Cody loved all the friends he met at Seven Seas High, he couldn't help but miss the close relationship he had with Zack.

"Come on, let's get back to fixing this mess."

Cody got back to his feet and held his hand out for Zack. Though before his brother could take it, a blue light raced across the room, blowing Cody back and temporarily blinding both of them.

When the light faded they saw another person standing there, his slightly transparent figure revealing that he too was not of this world.

"Jared," Zack said as he got back to his feet, not allowing the grief to overcome his desire to make things right.

"You know him?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," Zack responded.

"It would appear that the Watchers have been more resourceful than I imagined."

Zack felt a power course though him, simaler to that of when he was standing in the McDonalds. He knew this man, he knew this man was evil.

"Cody get out of here!" Zack shouted as he ran at Jared, the blue light pouring out of his body.

Cody froze for a second, fear frezzing his feet in place and telling him he had to run far away form here. But as Zack was knocked back through the wall he knew this wasn't a fight they could win. And so he ran, bursing through the walls, hoping Zack would be able to get away too.

But as he left the house and looked down the street he saw them. Spirits of some kind, not humanoid like he and his brother or Jared. They floated in the air, a blue tint to their body. And as he looked around to avoid them, he saw they were everywhere, and as he froze in thought, they were ontop of him.

He felt himself hit the pavement and he stared at the night sky.

He felt the pain as he body went numb.

And he felt himself drift away as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, not really happy with how this turned out, but as I've said before I'm not revising this story as much so I can focus on where it is going. And why is it that these chapters never go as planned? Oh well, some fun things should be coming up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered

**A/N: Well I remember when I started this story my plan was to write something for it every day and see what I had at the end of the summer. Well, my plan failed after about a week, but I do plan to continue and finish this story, and really like where this is going.**

**I'm also going to see if anyone has picked up on something I've been doing. The first person to leave a review which guesses next chapter's title, I'll show you the scene where Cody originally died.**

**And thanks to WoundedHearts for betaing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Shattered<strong>

"You think you know me?" Jared said as stood up from Zack's assault.

"I know that you're the one here to stop us, and I'm not letting anyone hurt my brother again."

"I might be afraid if you were using something more than my own power to fight with."

Zack charged again, his fist ready to meet Jared's face, though it was stopped in mid air by an unseen force.

He tried moving, but he couldn't. Almost as if he was frozen in time as the world around him ever so slowly moved on. Jared took several steps toward him, a blue light building in his hands. "The power of annihilation, to turn something into something…isn't it a fascinating power young one?"

Zack struggled, trying to harness the same power he knew only moments ago, but it was gone, as if it was being suffocated leaving him bounded in a sea of overwhelming fear.

"Are you scared to die Zachary?"

He struggled, trying to break free though it was futile; his body wouldn't respond to his will.

"To be reduced to nothing. A terrible thought, isn't it?"

He refused to answer. Despite the fear in him he wouldn't give Jared the pleasure of breaking him.

"But don't worry killing a spirit is much more work than it's worth."

Jared placed his hand against Zack's chest and looked him in the eye.

"I just need you out of the way until the timeline is cemented."

Zack felt his chest explode with pain and his vision erupted in a flurry of colors he had never seen before. He felt his body torn in every direction as the room spun around him. He tried to breathe but his lungs seemed to be a million miles away. He felt himself fall, or so he thought as the wind came from all around him blowing him away. In the last seconds of consciousness, he could swear he felt a familiar presence, but he couldn't tell what it was.

…

Cody felt himself awaken though his senses could not confirm it. In still silence he sat, or laid, he didn't know which. He tried talking, to at least assure himself that he was somewhere, but even as his mouth moved his voice was gone.

He thought, trying to figure out where he could be before he succumbed to the panic. Things were bad. His mind was at a loss for answers.

But he knew he couldn't give up.

There had to be an answer, just not one he could see now.

And then he felt it, something nearby, though it wasn't with his hands or body. "Who's there?" he asked though once more the words weren't spoken.

He moved closer to the presence, though he wasn't sure how. But through sheer will, he brought himself closer, and knew what was beneath him.

"Zack," he shouted with his mind, and felt he was heard even if he didn't know how.

"What happened?" Zack responded, his memories still foggy from the crazy events recently.

"Are you awake?"

"I'll tell you when I turn the lights on."

There was a slight pause.

"Cody, there are no lights here, are there?"

"No, Zack."

Cody could sense the hopelessness in Zack's words as the reality of this situation hit them. They had no idea where they were (though Cody had an idea it wasn't on earth) and knew they had to get out. Or else…well he didn't want to imagine how bad that would be.

But how?

"Okay, let's go," Zack said.

"Where?"

"One way to find out."

Cody could sense Zack move forward, and he was surprised. Didn't Zack also have the same fears? They didn't know anything about what was going on here, so how could he be so calm?

Zack seemed to have a rougher life, where nothing was certain, where he had to press on no matter how his life was turned upside down.

And Cody knew that if they were going to get out of here, they had to do something.

He'd worry about the consequences of a mistake when it happened. This wasn't the time to be giving up.

And as his feared waned, he felt an assurance build in him. He wasn't sure why. They weren't any closer to figuring a way out, but he knew that things weren't hopeless.

How he knew that though…he had no clue.

But he took a step forward, now knowing he was standing, knew his brother was beside him. He then felt a power inside him, like a cascade of fire was flowing through him, warming his bones and energizing his soul.

And then he saw it.

He _saw_.

There was light which gave life to the room.

A faint blue glow, but still light.

He looked to his brother, expecting Zack to have learned to control whatever powers he had.

But his brother was still clothed in darkness.

Then he looked at his own hands, and saw the aura around him.

He wanted to ask a thousand questions, but knew now was not the time. He had a way out now, a chance to escape and save everyone.

He'd worry about the why's and the how's later.

"Lead the way Cody," Zack said, and with a confidence as deep as his understanding, Cody stepped forward through this strange reality.

…

Zack followed his brother as they continued forward, knowing they had to have traveled for at least half an hour. Yet he also wondered if wherever they were had also messed with their perception of time. He thought about asking Cody, while they walked in silence, though Zack just had too much on his mind. His brief battle with Jared weighed too heavily to worry about these details.

Not because he lost; that didn't surprise him much.

But because of what he remembered.

During the battle and the encounter his memories came back to him, though during the fight he hadn't noticed.

But now he saw his brother's death, just feet away from him.

He heard the lies he told to try to keep everyone safe.

He tasted their last meal together.

He smelled the rain as it drowned out the screams.

And he felt the guilt, as everything fell apart.

Though he also felt hope.

All was not lost.

He could undo everything.

They just had to get out of here, return to their world and stop the nightmare from starting.

"Look up ahead," Cody said breaking Zack out of his thoughts.

Zack did and saw the same spirits as before.

"So they think they can stop us," Zack said stepping forward, his hand balled into a fist and the blue aura pulsing around him. He wasn't sure why or how he had these powers, but he knew what they could do, and he wasn't about to complain.

And Cody joined him.

The spirits surrounded them in a matter of seconds.

Ghostly limbs reached out for the twins, but as their lights shot out, the spirits fled in terror. Cody smiled, the power he possessed driving out the ones he feared. His light shot out as he willed it into the feeling spirits, their existence erased, as if they were never there.

More came though, but Zack was ready. With a punch to one of their bodies it vanished with blue streaks spreading out from it destroying the others near it.

"Once again your pathetic grasp of our powers has become quite the innocence," Jared said as he joined them.

"We're not running anymore," Cody said, his new powers driving out his fear. He wouldn't leave Zack to face this monster again.

"I didn't expect you to."

Jared ran past Zack and grabbed onto Cody's neck, lifting the younger twin in the air.

"Cody!" Zack yelled but as he ran to save his brother, he felt himself being pushed back when he got to close.

"Despite what I may have indicated earlier, killing a spirit is not impossible. Just more work than it's worth most of the time."

"Let him go," Zack said, his resolve broken as he saw his brother struggle for air. '_Not again,' _he thought as his mind tried to banish the memories.

"Stop resisting and I will let you both live."

Zack felt his powers fade, and with that, the color returned to Cody's face. He knew that they had to stop Jared, that the costs of failure were too much, but he couldn't do anything to jeopardize Cody's life.

Not again.

Not after he let his brother be killed.

He felt his courage fade at seeing the pain, the struggle as Cody tried to breath.

He could feel the pain in his own lungs as each breath was constricted.

He felt his hope shatter as Cody's body was dropped back to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: Submersion

**Chapter 10: Submersion**

She went deeper.

Into the nothingness.

Into the void.

Reality blurred, faded even, but still she went deeper.

A part of her made her skin crawl, telling her to run away, to get out of here hours ago, fear began tearing at her heart, nightmares pressed into her mind.

Another part drew her further in, telling her that she was welcome here, that the nothingness was her friend, her companion, that she was apart of it as much as it was a part of her.

And that scared her even more.

But she brushed it aside as she continued.

She was here to stop the annihilators, to free the twins so they could make the world right.

Nothing else mattered.

Not her past.

Not the lies she lived.

Nothing.

…

She felt them nearby like the sun at the break of a new day. Fueled by desire to end this before things got worse or her fear fully took over, she rushed toward them, the sight of the void nearly breaking her.

There he stood, the older, confident, stronger twin, helpless as the younger one was strangled.

She couldn't believe he'd be broken like that, by just the site of his brother near death.

But then she remembered her own memories, the tears she shed for killing those she loved.

And she understood him all too well.

Cody fell to the ground, his life force nearly gone, and Stacie knew now she had to make her move. She gulped, fear of Jarred telling her that she would fail.

He was strong, had a cunning mind and the power to travel through the realities that had alluded the watchers for many eons.

Some feared him as a god, his followers worshiped him as one.

She questioned what someone as weak as her could do.

But she wasn't powerless.

With the powers bestowed upon her by the watchers, she would stand up to him.

And defeat him.

She had to.

And so, ignoring everything but the powers at hand, she flew at him, an aura of gold colliding into him, sending him several feet away.

"Stacie," Zack said walking up beside her as she checked on Cody.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, but Cody…"

She could hear the love in those words, and the guilt too. "Don't worry, he'll be okay." She held her hands over him, bringing the broken pieces of his spirit back together, bridging the gap between reality and destruction. The annihilators were known for their ability to wipe things out of existence, but luckily she got there in time to restore Cody. She thought of the rules of earth, that nothing could be truly created or destroyed. Not just the physical world, but the unseen as well. And luckily for Cody, not even Jared could easily break that rule.

"That felt weird," Cody said getting back to his feet, not sure if he had the right amount of legs, but figured that would have to wait. He had never felt such a sensation, destruction and restoration combined into one.

"It's not surprising. The fact that you were not so long ago a normal human now exposed to the spirit world makes you more vulnerable to their powers."

"You won't stop me. You can't," Jared said getting back up, unfazed by this new enemy. "Not even the princess of destruction can reverse the changes in the timeline."

"Maybe not, but they can." Stacie took several steps toward Jared. She wouldn't allow him to hurt their only chance to save the world. Maybe he was right, she couldn't stop him. But she could make sure they could. And no matter what, she'd ensure Jared wouldn't get in the way. No matter the cost.

"Fine then, I'll just get rid of them first."

Bleu lights shot out from Jared's hands at the twins, but Stacie's golden light shot out to block the attacks and as the opposite powers clashed, Stacie send them flying back at Jared, striking him in the chest, and knocking him to the ground.

He struggled to get back up, the foreign energy nearly crippling him.

"You have to get back there and save Cody," Stacie said to the twins.

"What about you?" Zack asked.

"This is a little more important than me," she said, "You can relate, can't you?"

Zack nodded. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Jared began getting back up, Stacie's attack unable to keep one such as him down for long.

"Return to reality!" Stacie said as her golden light went out encompassing the twins teleporting them to the world they knew leaving her alone to fight the one she feared most.

But before she could prepare a defense, Jared leapt at her, a destruction infused punch colliding into her face, sending her flying toward the ground.

"It is only a matter of time before all is returned to nothing."

She tried getting back up, though couldn't move her body. The blue light of destruction surrounded her, its power tearing at her soul, ripping her into nothingness.

She tried to harness her own powers to restore herself, but they had faded, torn to shreds with the rest of her.

But then she felt it.

Everything she feared.

Everything she hid.

Everything she needed.

She arose again, throwing Jared back.

"The princess of destruction. Kind of has a nice ring to it."

He took a step back.

"What is this, fear?"

She laughed.

This power was nothing to fear, nothing to run from. No, it was something to embrace.

She had the power to enforce her will, to break those who would dare try resisting her.

And she would start with the so called God of Destruction.

"Perfect, you've finally thrown off those restraints that they held you back with. Now, come my daughter, let's end this world of mortals."

"Who are you to command one as powerful as me?"

She wasn't about to bow to Jared now. Before she was weak, but now she was strong. She wouldn't succumb out of fear or duty anymore. For all he had done, she would end him.

Blue light flowed out from her, filling her body with a joy and confidence like no other. This wasn't the power of the watchers, calm, controlled. No, this was wild, uncontained, chaotic. And she could already taste the sensation of using it to tear Jared apart.

She sent out a massive wave of the destructive energy, larger than anything Jared had produced. He tried deflecting it with his own energy to try shielding himself, but Stacie's attack tore at it, reducing it to shreds in a matter of seconds.

"You can't unleash that much power at once. You can't control it," Jared said as he fell to Stacie's unfathomable might.

"The beauty of chaos is when it is free from all control." She looked down at the one she though she'd be afraid of and how his powerlessness reduced him to fear, even cowering. "You are not fit to be called an annihilator."

She placed her foot upon his head, pressed down with all the power she could muster and soon his screams of terror filled the room. She smiled as he life was torn to shreds, as his existence was reduced to nothing.

And now, free from all those who tried to control her, her family, Jared, the watchers, it was time for her to bring about the ultimate destruction she craved. To carve for herself a new world of nothingness.

It was already in motion, the stage was set (to which she gave Jared her thanks) now it was only a matter of getting rid of those pesky twins once and for all.

**A/N: You know what it's like when you start writing a chapter and then the characters do something that makes you go "No way…no freaking way…" Yeah, that happened here again. Dang, I love it when my characters throw my plans out the window!**


	11. Chapter 11: Moments

**Chapter 11: Moments**

"Are we…alive?"

Cody looked to his brother and back at his own hands, his nerves sending an array of signals that his brain wasn't sure quite how to interpret.

"I think so," Zack said with the same uncertainty.

After the battle with Jared, they knew something was different, their bodies, especially Cody's, encountered things nothing a mortal ever had. Cody had nearly been destroyed and even with Stacie's ability to restore him, it was a good thing he no longer needed a body to live.

"You feeling okay?" Zack asked.

"Not really," Cody said, feeling as if he needed to lay down or sleep or run a mile or something. He had started to get used to being a spirit, though his senses told him something was still off. He wanted to rest, but knew other things were more important. And though his curiosity beckoned him to learn more, to answer all the questions he would have never thought of, this wasn't the time. "But let's go anyway."

Zack wasn't comfortable moving on with his brother like this, but he slowly pushed that way. They had to keep going and seeing the stars overhead they knew time was short.

"Any idea what time it is?" Zack asked trying to forget about the encounter with Jared. They got away, and were safe, at least for now. And he just hoped that meant he'd be out of the way long enough to save Cody from the horrible death.

"It looks like about one," Cody said as they ran by a gas station.

"So we have a little over an hour." Zack sighed.

"How far away is it?"

Zack took a quick survey of the road they were on. "About a mile down the road. If I'm right the shooting started about 1:45 though."

Cody pondered what it meant, that he lived over 15 minutes after the shooting began. Perhaps he didn't die right away, or maybe there was something bigger going on. And from what he saw of his brother here, Zack blamed himself for it.

"Okay, let's put an end to it. But first we're going to need guns, lots of guns."

Cody took a step back.

He had never fired a gun in his life, the only time he held one he was frozen in place as he felt the cool surface on his skin, terrified that he would fire it (despite the fact it was empty) and kill someone.

But instead of telling Zack this, he only needed.

"We don't know if our powers will do any good against those bastards," Zack continued knowing his brother's objection, and Cody was amazed at how calm and analytical Zack was being. He could sense the rage in his brother, but he held it in well. The Zack he knew would let the emotion control him, to do something out of haste.

"Do you know anything about our powers?" Cody asked. At first he thought it was something only Zack had, but during their imprisonment he saw he had them too, and while it was hard to tell, he had somehow grown nearly as strong as Zack despite having no idea how they worked.

"I know as little as you Codes," he said as he started walking forward. "Only that they give us what we need to fight the spirits. And honestly, the hows and whys aren't really important at a time like this."

For Cody, the scientific one, the only who had to know the causes and effects behind every phenomenon, this seemed to be a lie. Knowledge was power, and only knowing what they were getting into could they come out victorious.

But perhaps, he'd have to quiet his curiosity, just this once.

And so they continued down the streets, Zack leading the way as the streets were once again all too familiar to him. He spared quick glances at the landmarks, the places he visited on the last day of life.

"So Zack," Cody asked apprehensively.

"What's up?"

"During that battle…did you get your memories back too?"

"Yeah Cody, I did."

Zack knew the question was coming. He knew he couldn't lie to his brother and gloss over everything. Cody deserved to know, and maybe, had to so they could stop it from happening all over again. But Zack loathed the sting of questions that were sure to follow.

"I made some mistakes, I rushed in without thinking."

Cody had a feeling Zack wouldn't tell so easily, even before he had his memories back, he knew Zack wanted to keep what he knew a secret. Still, he wished his brother would trust him, though knew it could be hard, especially since it wasn't the twin he had lived with these past 3 years.

"But I'm going to make sure Damon dies this time and that he won't shoot my brother again."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but here goes…"

**A/N: The next few chapters will show what happened to the original Zack and Cody. Though some of you might already know...**


	12. Chapter 12: In This Memory

**A/N: The next few chapters will be mostly showing what happened to Zack and Cody in the original timeline. I'm also using first person for it because I actually started writing this a while ago, and as I was going with Out of Time, I thought it would be a fun way to use it. Anything in first is from the past, and third person shows the spirit twins. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: In This Memory<strong>

One AM.

It's time.

Why did it have to come so soon?

I shut the alarm on my cell phone off, shove it in my pocket and sit up, wishing I could enjoy just a few more minutes of sleep. I quietly get out of my bed, leave my room and creep down the hallway careful not to wake my sleeping brother.

As I reach front door, it scares me how much this has become a retune to me, everyday, sneaking out at the same time, the same way. It's become creepy how natural this is.

Noticing it's raining, I grab my black hoddie out of the closet, figuring it can keep some of the rain off me. It will also help me to blend into the shadows making it so they can't follow me.

I reach into my pockets, making sure I have everything I need and that I don't have anything they can track me with. My hand glistens over the smooth metal of the revolver, causing a chill to run up my spine. A lump catches in my throat, a sudden fear coming over me knowing just how fragile life is. I just have to push it away though, focus on the mission at hand.

Reaching further into my pocket, I take my cell phone out and place it on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. I can't have any interferences tonight. I can't have anyone try to call me and blow my cover. I can't have any doubts or any way out.

No, I have to stay focused on the mission at hand.

"Zack."

My teeth clench as the voice hits my ears. I knew I should have left earlier so I wouldn't be caught. He had to pick now to want a midnight snack.

"What's up bro?" I ask casually, hoping he's still to tired to notice I'm planning something.

"Where are you going?"

So much for that plan. I should have known I couldn't fool my twin like I could when we were little. He used to believe anything, something I probably took advantage off too many times. But now, this one time where I need him to believe me, I just know he won't make this easy.

"Just out for a little walk. I couldn't sleep so I figured that would be a good way to clear my head."

"Is that why you always seem to leave around midnight?"

Cody, you are not being helpful here! Just go to bed and forget that you saw me and everything will be alright.

"Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind," I say, adding a small laugh hoping he'll buy it.

"Mind if I come with you then? We haven't really spent much time together since It happened."

He's really good at acing innocent, though he can't fool me. Through that calm, possibly tired demenour, his mind considering what to say, waiting for the opportunity to corner me. He knows I've been doing something; but how much does he know? Maybe I could turn this around, make him think he's being paranoid. Act like nothing is wrong, and make him doubt. Then maybe I can get out of here.

"We can talk when I get back, I promise. You don't want to get all wet in the rain, do you?"

"Zack, what's really going on?" he says firmly, folding his arms and staring at me. Apparently he's just as tired of this mental battle as I am.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Cut the crap, you sneak out of the house every night around midnight, and don't come back till like six. You fall asleep during school nearly every day and you always seem to tired to want to do anything. You may be able to fool your professors and boss, but you can't fool me."

If he had waited just one more night to confront me, then it would have been over. I have to do something to get him off my trail, but he's far too persistent to be satisfied with a simple lie.

"I found this in your room too," he says pulling a bag of white powder and putting it on the table.

"You went in my room!" I yell, hoping to put him on the defensive.

"I was worried sick about you man; you'd do the same thing if you didn't know what was going on with me."

I turn to walk away, not wanting to get a lecture.

"What's going on?" he demands, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand," I respond coldly.

"Try me."

I gaze down at my watch, 1:10; I don't have much time. "I'm sorry Cody," I say, turning to face my brother. I reach into my coat pocket and pull out a syringe. I didn't want to have to waste one of these on him, but I need him out of my way.

"W-what is that?" he says backing up in fear.

"Don't worry" I say as comforting as I can before I lunge at him, stabbing it into his shoulder, and force the clear liquid into his body as he jerks around trying to pull the syringe out, but I hold him tight and force the liquid into his body. I don't look at his face, unable to handle the look of pain and fear that I'm sure is on there.

His weight begins to fall on me, the drug quickly taking its effect. I lean down, keeping Cody propped up as he falls asleep. I help him walk over to the couch and lie him down amazed at how fast the drug took effect. He's breathing so soundly, it's as if he had been sleeping for hours. "I love you," I say as I leave the house, hop in the car, and begin the long drive across town.

The streets are bare, not another car driving at this late hour which isn't too surprising for our neighborhood on the outskirts of New York city. I pause for longer than I need to at the stop sign that leads to the highway. I could go back now, and forget all of this. I could come up with an excuse for Damon of why I didn't come tonight, and then find my way out of this mess. Still, I can't forget what he did.

…

That night was like any other, Dad was working late so Cody had cooked dinner for us. I had to admire my little brother's skill with food, he knew just the combination of spices and cheeses to really bring out the flavor in the chicken. If it was me, I probably would have just deep fried it, but this turned out a lot better. I don't remember what we were talking about, but I do remember the phone call that interrupted us.

"Hello?" I answered, guessing it was Dad saying he would be tied up longer. He was an agent or something for Wind Up records, and it always seemed to take him longer than he thought to get done for the night. There were times were he didn't even get home until after we went to bed, though apparently one of the bands he had been working with was nearly the release date for their new album, and he needed the money.

"Are you related to Kurt Martin?"

"Yes, I'm his son."

The voice on the other end of the line took a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry son, but your father was found shot in the alley behind third street."

"I'm sorry; what did you say?" I asked, the words not making any sense.

The next few hours were forever etched in my memory. I told Cody we needed to go to the police station, though I couldn't tell him why. I didn't want him to know until it they were sure. That didn't stop him from constantly bombarding me with questions, thinking that we needed to bail one of my friends out again, but he never came close to the grim reality that awaited us.

Once we arrived, I asked him to wait in the lobby while I talked to the police. He looked at me as if he understood the gravity of this situation. He didn't know, he couldn't, but he just took a seat and nodded a grave look spreading across his face, knowing something was terribly wrong.

I'll never forgot that sight, of Dad's body just lying there. It turned out he had been shot several times, mostly in the chest in stomach so I couldn't see the wounds since they had him covered with a white sheet. I reached out to touch him, the cold skin of his face on my hand was too much for me.

I quickly turned away and threw up on the floor.

Lightheaded and heart broken I burst out of the room, stumbling through the hallway before finally falling against the wall and leaning on the ground.

Cody must have heard me scream because a minute later he was beside me, trying to help me get back up and asked what had happened. I silently accepted his help, and he took the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

Several officers walked over to us and with their help, Cody managed to take me to one of the rooms in the precinct though I couldn't tell you where it was.

After confirming that the body was indeed of my father, the proceeded to ask us questions, though I wish they could have given us some time to greave. I looked over to my younger brother who had tears flowing down his face. I could tell he was trying to stay strong, not wanting to cry in front of his big brother, but I didn't care. After several minutes of useless questioning, I finally decided that it was enough and impolitely told the officers what they could do with the rest of the questions.

They understood (or didn't want the chair to become a permanent part of their face) and let us go, giving us a ride back home considering we didn't have any family in the area.

We moved on from there.

A few weeks passed.

But things never were the same.

And I never forgot.

And so tonight…

It all ends.

…

"So that's what happened to Dad?"

Zack nodded as he went through the guns at Walmart.

"I thought you'd be safe if I knocked you out," Zack said though didn't look his brother in the eye. "But it seems like nothing went as I hoped that night."

"Really, why?"

"Let's go," Zack said as both he and Cody strapped several guns to their back, thankful that their spirit form transferred to the weapons.


	13. Chapter 13: The Darkest of Days

**Chapter 13: The Darkest of Days**

One last meal.

Or at least that's what I think as I walk through the doorway out of the stormy night.

Maybe I'm nervous, maybe I'm scared, maybe I'm stalling.

Hell, it's all three of them and then some.

But there is just something about pancakes covered in gallons of syrup that called out to me so I found my way into the IHOP.

While waiting for the waitress to take my order, I notice a guy and his son, or so I would guess walk in. I gaze at them a second and notice how strange this is. He doesn't seem drunk, unlike most of the people here. I don't know what it is, but having extra greasy pancakes and sausage sounds even better when you're wasted.

I watch the man and his son take a seat across the isle from me. And then I notice something.

That guy's the bartender at Trudy's just a few blocks down from here. Didn't know he had a kid though, since he didn't seem to mind letting those under 21 get a few drinks. He even warned me when I ordered some bud light that it tasted like pee water with an extra helping of rat snot along with some yak asshole mixed in for flavor.

At least I think that's how he described it.

He waves at me as I gaze over the menu I've seen a thousand times. I want to ask him what he's doing here, but he seems occupied talking with his kid.

"So you're sure you're not mad at me?" the kid who I'd guess to be about 13 asks.

"I told you, don't worry about it."

Curiosity begs me to listen more, but the waitress comes and takes my order. I really want to know what that kid did though.

Yeah, ease dropping is rude and bad and other things. Cody told me that when he caught me rigging up a tape recorder in the girl's locker room at high school.

But I know for damn sure it's not going to be the worst thing I do tonight.

While my food is cooked and a few more drunks stumble over to their tables I can't help but think how normal this all is. I've seen some of these people before, I even know a couple of their names.

They can't tell what's going to happen.

They don't want to know probably.

They're just living another day of life, filling their empty stomachs before they forget how to eat.

And for me, I don't know. I'm not really hungry. But food just sounded right.

Cody says I tended to eat more because I was nervous.

Hell, if that's the case I should have ordered twice as much.

Maybe I just want something to seem normal. Something routine, something to calm my heart and make it not want to jump out of my chest.

I guess that makes sense.

I place my hand on the gun in my pocket.

I could still go back.

Eat my food, go back home, put that gun back in Dad's room, I still can.

Yeah, I'd have to figure out how to explain knocking Cody out to him. I could always try making him think it was a dream, or that he was going crazy. Just carry him up to his bed, pitch the drugs, and act like Damon never existed.

It could work.

Maybe.

If I was lucky.

Besides, I know Cody, he'd believe me. It might take some time, and I'd have to come up with some explanations for things, but I'm sure I could act like things were normal. And if I decided to go back now, they would be. We'd all be safe, and could keep going with school. I'd bug Cody to help with my homework from time to time, maybe even study and get an A.

That would take his mind off this. It might take some time to get him to forget, but we could keep going.

Though the gun in my pocket reminds me I can never forget.

I made a promise to kill Damon.

I can't let that monster run free, not when he murdered Dad, and I'm sure that wasn't the first time.

And it's not like I'm rushing in not prepared. I've been planning this for weeks, making deals with the right people, moving money around, heck, being a perfect drug dealer for him.

All for tonight.

We're to meet at the warehouse behind fifth street, he gives me this week's supply, and I take them into NYU this week. He gets the cash, they have their drugs, and I get my cut. Everyone wins.

Or so he thinks.

Instead, we'll meet, he'll bring out his box, and bam, I fill him with lead.

That bastard won't see it coming at all.

I even got a silencer to soften the noise some. I wish it lived up it's name, but if I'm lucky I can get out of there without running into anyone else. And if not, well I made sure the gun was fully loaded for a reason.

Though I'm not an idiot.

I know things might not go quite how I planned.

And if things go wrong…well I could die.

I cut into my pancakes that I didn't even realize were brought to me, thinking that this could be my last meal.

I won't lie, I'm not ready to die.

I like living, I've had a lot of good times, and I'm not ready for them to end.

But if I could kill Damon, but die in the process…

Then that would be okay.

I think.

It's funny, how easily it is to say we'd die for something, but then when the time get so close, we get so scared. For all my planning and hatred for him, right now, I want nothing more than to hop in bed clutching that old red blanket I've had for so many years.

I finish the last piece of bacon and push the plate away. I pull out some cash and set it on the table, not caring about getting change back or anything. After a big sigh, I get up from the table and notice that it's started raining harder.

Great…

"Hey Zack," the bartender says and I walk over to him, anything a welcome distraction from what I know must soon come.

"You get off tonight?" I ask which causes him to smile for some odd reason and his son's face to turn red.

Whatever. Anything he's dealing with can't be that bad. He's just a kid, doesn't know what it's like to have to murder. Doesn't know what it's like to wonder if you're going to wake up tomorrow. Keep enjoying life kid, don't take one second with your friends or family for grated.

"Yeah, kid decided that he wanted pancakes so figured why not. Nice to have a relaxing night for once."

"And the pancakes here are delicious."

"That they are Zack."

"Well I better head out, have a busy night ahead of me."

"Stay safe."

"Thanks."

I wonder, does he know what I'm planning. It doesn't matter though. He shows no signs of stopping me. It's not like he really cares, not like anyone does. Except Cody. All the rest of them are just watchers, they see me, but they don't know me. That's why I can't count on any of them to help. I'll be the one to take Damon down because I'm the only one who can.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I look out at the pouring rain again, knowing I'll be soaked by the time I get to my car.

Why tonight?

It doesn't matter though, maybe the rain is a good thing. It could dampen the noise, make it easier for me to get away. Wash away my tracks even.

I promised myself I'd do this.

Rain won't stop me.

Fear won't stop me.

Not even the end of the world can hold me back.

No, tonight I shall personally send Damon to hell where he will get what he deserves.

"See ya later," I say walking toward the door, ready to face my future no matter may come.

I just hope my fear stays away long enough to pull the trigger.

…

"Damn, we're too late," Zack said as he saw his car pull out of the parking lot.

Cody sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way they could catch the other Zack by foot, and sadly their spirit forms did not come with increased speed or the ability to fly.

"Now what?"

Zack looked around the parking lot and a smile came across his face. "We'll just have to borrow a car."

Cody wanted to say something about that being illegal, immoral, but perhaps, there were times where rules could be pushed to the side. He followed Zack to one of the cars and the two of them went through the doors, Zack in the drivers seat fiddling with the ignition. Within about a minute, the car was running, Cody almost surprised Zack was able to hotwire a car. Then after all he had seen so far, he knew that some things shouldn't surprise him anymore.

"So, you really went out to bars?" Cody asked as they zoomed through the rows.

"Not that often, but I've been to a few in my day. Was your Zack really so different?"

"Well it was kind of hard to get alcohol on the ship. You said you nearly got some but Moseby caught you before you could drink any."

"Wow." Zack was amazed at how things changed. Maybe not drinking would have saved him a lot of trouble, but he figured it was too late now. "And what about you Cody, ever get wasted?"

"I've never touched the stuff." Cody thought about how different his other self might be. He knew that he and Zack grew apart, especially when he started dating Bailey. It was something he regretted, but perhaps not having Zack being as big of an influence wasn't a bad thing. "Do I want to know?" he asked seeing Zack smile.

"There was only one time where you got really drunk. We were at a party at Phil's house and long story short, you ended up on top of the fridge missing your pants. After that you got smart and were careful around that stuff."

"Wow."

"Yeah, those pictures worked as good blackmail for several months before I got sloppy and left my computer up one day."

_Some things never change, _Cody thought.

"We're almost here," Zack said, driving away all laughter away.

Cody gulped as he reached for the trigger on his gun. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to use it, knowing that he would have to fight to kill. But he also knew that everyone was counting on him, and if to save many lives, he had to end a few, then that would be alright. At least, that's what logic dictated.


	14. Chapter 14: Repercussions

**Chapter 14: Repercussions**

Shut the headlights off, watch the lights fade.

Listen to the rain pound against the car, feel my heart beat faster than the sounds on the roof.

Take a heavy breath.

Wipe the sweat off my hands.

Close my eyes and pray.

It's time.

I unbuckle my seat belt, and do a quick check to make sure I have everything.

Gun…

Check.

Cash…

Check.

Courage…

I hope so.

Getting out of the car, the rain pours against my coat, the water resistant material not enough to keep the chilling rain from getting to my skin. Normally I'd run, hating the feeling of cold wet clothes sticking to my body, but I walk slowly, nearly ignoring nature's shower.

I keep a hand on my gun as I walk up to the building, knowing that any second I could be forced to pull it out.

Yeah, I shouldn't need it yet, but I can never be sure. I can't let anything go wrong, anyone find out. This is my one chance to set things right.

I knock on the door in the way I always have. Two soft knocks, one hard one, wait about twelve seconds, and then repeat.

The door opens, and I nod to Mike, the towering silent giant who's always with Damon. I've heard rumors about him, the way he disposes of those Damon deems no longer need to live.

Let's just say the bodies were unidentifiable.

And that was before they got to die.

I gulp as his stoic expression follows me into the room.

I take my hand off the gun, hoping my coat covers up the bulge in my pocket. Despite the fact that I can't see anything, I get the feeling Mike is hiding some weapons beneath his suit.

"Damon is waiting for you up ahead. The first room on the right," Mike says, that being the most I've heard him say.

"Thank you," I say slowly walking down the hall, my legs feeling like jelly and my feet wanting to get the hell out of here.

But it's too late.

I casually take a look back and notice Mike standing at the door. So, he's making sure no one else gets in. Or out.

I guess I'll just have to go through him then. I'm sure a couple bullets can get him out of the way and I'm sure that society will be thanking me for getting rid of someone like him along with Damon.

I continue down the dimly lit halls, analyzing every path, seeing the best way to get out. I glance up, seeing if there are any ceiling vents I could climb into the get away from them.

It's sure been a while since I got to crawl through one of those. Back when things were normal and everyone was still alive.

I can't think about that now though. Just the mission. That's all that matters. I can remember the rest later. When that bastard is burning in hell I can think about the way things use to be. But until then, I can't afford the distraction.

I see a faint light coming from the door. First one on the right, this must be the one.

I slowly open the door, and notice it's a large room, probably storage or something from when this used to be a warehouse for some auto parts place or something.

"Damon?" I ask, not seeing him among the shadows that dance in the corners of the room.

"Come in Zack, have a seat," he says flipping on a light switch and I see he's at a desk in the middle of the room. "Take your coat off, enjoy your stay," he says with his welcoming but oh so demanding smile.

And I comply, for now, hang my coat up on the back of the door and walk toward him, my mask showing him a smile as I shake his hand. Perhaps I could have gotten him from across the room, but I'd only have the element of surprise for one shot and I couldn't risk my nerves making me lose my aim.

"What's up bro?" I ask, taking a seat at the table and subtly start to pull the gun out of my pocket.

"Well Dylan got picked up by the cops in Kentucky so supply's gonna be a bit tight for a while."

"They pin anything on him?"

"Nah, they stopped him on the way south so can't prove more than that he smoked some in the past week."

If he suspects anything he doesn't show it, and I can only hope my lie is as convincing. After all this time of hiding the truth, wearing a mask to my friends and family…or what's left of my family, I think I've gotten pretty good at it.

But if Damon suspects anything…I'll be having a talk with Mike.

"Still have a load for this month?" I ask, needing to get straight to business.

"Couple weeks worth, and the price is going up."

"They ain't gonna be happy about that."

"Tell them to get over it or they can get their ice-cream elsewhere. And after this past week, there isn't an elsewhere for 20 miles." He flashes a grin accompanied by a small laugh. And I know what he means.

"That should do it then," I say, silently wondering how many deaths Damon is responsible for now.

Damon get's up to get me my product for this week. I fumble through my pockets for the cash, while sliding the gun the rest of the way out.

And as he opens the file cabinet, he has his back turned.

Perfect.

I raise the gun, willing for the sound of my heart to not wake the world.

I aim, the barrel lined up straight for his chest.

And despite all the times I imagined this moment, what I would say, what I would feel, I banish every thought away and pull the trigger, waiting for the resounding boom to fill the air and for his back to erupt in blood.

It doesn't come.

I go to press on the trigger harder, sure that I just needed a little more force.

But my hand is frozen, my arm can't move.

"The hell?" I ask before I can stop myself, and it's the sound needed to get his attention.

"Very clever Zack, but I knew all about your little plan to get rid of me tonight."

How did he…

When did he…

What the hell is happening to my arm!

I try moving it, anything to jar it, but it's frozen in place, and soon the gun drops from my grip onto the ground, leaving me completely defenseless as he casually strolls over to me.

"Tell me."

He's inches from my face now, and I want to punch him, kick him, toss him out the window, anything, but I can't.

My body's frozen.

Is this fear…

"What is it like knowing you're about to die?"

He picks my gun up off the ground, and rubs the smooth metal against my cheek.

Shivers erupt through my body, but I can't will myself to move. It's like an invisible hand is around me, chaining me to the ground.

"I bet you thought things would go differently tonight, didn't you? Life is like that a lot. You think you have everything figured out, that you know something no one else does." He takes a few steps back from me, enjoying this way too much and I know I have to do something fast.

I feel it weakening…whatever it is, I can move…though just a little bit. Maybe an inch or so. That's something though…have to stop him, wipe that smirk off his face.

"But in the end, it's all for nothing."

Maybe two inches now. Come on body! I don't have much time.

"Good buy Zack, it's been a pleasure working with you."

He raises the pistol, it's head lined up straight with my eyes.

The explosion goes off and I close my eyes, not ready for it to be over.

But there isn't any pain.

There's screaming, chaos, dozens of gunshots.

I get the ground instinctively, and open my eyes to see the smoke covering the room and began glancing around for the source of all this confusion.

"Zack!"

No way.

"Cody," I say, sure that this is an illusion my mind is constructing as my body dies. That has to be it, Cody should still be sleeping back at home, safe from all this.

"Get over here,"

I see his outline through the smoke, which is pouring all throughout the room at an alarming rate. Did he do that? How…when did…

I race toward him, chocking from the smoke, but I keep going through it, having to get to him in time. If he was the one responsible for this, they won't be happy, and I can't let them hurt him.

Wait…I can move now.

Damn, no time to think about that. Have to get out of here.

"When did you get here?" I ask finally reaching him, everything moving like it's been sped up. I see blue blurs everywhere, as if they are spirits racing through the smoke and confusion. This is so crazy, and I spot one of them race toward Cody, though I knock it away. Or seem to, probably just something in the smoke to help us get out of here.

"Let's get out of here," he says, and I know he's right. Taking a harder look through the smoke, I see at least 10 men hidden beneath the clouds of smoke.

So…Damon wasn't alone. Not that it surprises me any. He's always one to hide behind his men, always one to have a way out, to plan for every contingency. And he never lets his guard down…something I should have remembered when things were going so perfectly.

"You coming?" Cody asks as he heads for the door and I can only nod and follow. So many questions. But I guess we should just get out of here, get home, and then I can have him explain to me how he is awake and knew where I was and everything. I guess Damon wasn't the only one I underestimated.

We run, and I hear bullets slicing through the air around us. "Shoot those damn kids!" A bullet slams into the wall less than a foot away from my head causing my body to shake. That was way too close.

Finally, we get to the door.

And there's Mike…

Damn.

"It's not nice to walk out on Damon. He wouldn't like that."

I never knew someone could be so calm and yet could make me literally quake and fear.

And despite my feet nearly vibrating out of my shoes, despite my heard pounding in my head, despite my lungs forgetting how to breath, we have to get past him.

I reach into my pocket, pull out the serum that I had stolen from those nursing students. A perfect way to take someone down when you can't shoot them.

I run at Mike, forgetting all the stories I've heard, ignoring Damon's screams as whatever smoke bombs went off continue covering the room. As I'm inches away from him, I think that this might just work.

_Pain_

_Flying_

_Sparkles_

Ouch…why does my stomach feel like it was rammed with a semi-truck…

Oh wait, that was Mike's fist, same thing then.

"Zack, help!"

I get back to my feet, ignoring the fact that my liver has probably become lodged somewhere in my appendix, to see Mike holding Cody upside down by his leg. "I told you, it's not nice to leave. And it's my job to make sure you don't."

Cody struggles as I try running toward him, though my legs seem hesitant on whether or not they remember which was is forward. Mike raises both his hands to Cody's leg, and I see the fear building in my brother's eyes. I fall to my knees, my legs unable to keep carrying me and I'm forced to hear the earth shattering crack followed immediately by my brother's screams of terror.

Cody's body is tossed to the side, slamming against the wall and I run over to him, to see if I can do anything to help, though through the tears pouring from his eyes and him latching onto his unnaturally bent leg, I can tell it's already too late.

It's broken.

"Good work Mike," Damon says, no longer hidden from the smoke. "And Zack, your brother is quite impressive. Getting past Mike, blinding all my men. I'm almost considering not killing him."

No.

I can't let him hurt Cody.

Not after he saved me; what kind of brother would I be to just let him die?

I look around for something, anything I can use to stop him. I spot my gun clear on the other side of the room, so there's no way I can get to that in time. I still have three syringes left, if I can drug Damon, I could steal his gun and get us out of here. Maybe my knife…

*BANG*

Before I can register the sound, I'm thrown to the ground. And then to my utter horror, I see Cody on his hands and knees where I was a second earlier, blood pouring out of his stomach and coating the metal floor like red paint. "I won't," he says, each word shaky, "let you hurt my brother." Tears are pouring from his face, the drops splashing into the pool of his blood. He's doing everything he can to hold himself together, and I know he can't much longer.

I spot a window behind Cody; there's only one chance for this to work. I pull out the knife from my pocket, draw the blade, and chuck it at Damon and then run as fast as my body will let me.

He screams, and I hear the gun fall to the floor.

Good, I hit him, let's just hope my aim was good enough.

He clutches his face, trying to hold the blood in, while I get to Cody. I bend down, gently lifting Cody. I try to position him over my left shoulder, and he seems to pick up on my queue and tries to latch on. But his body is extremely weak and I can feel the blood seeping through his shirt and onto my back. My stomach wants to reach, but I will it to listen to me. At least for now.

"Don't just stand there, get him you fools!"

Damn, he's still alive.

But that's not important now.

I rush toward the window, shoulder first.

"Zack what are you-"

"Hold on tight."

I feel his grip tighten, each of his muscles doing all they can to hold on to me and I can only hope it's enough as I jump into the window. The glass shatters, several of the shards slashing into my skin, but with the adrenaline rushing through my veins I don't feel any pain. At least for now, but now is all that matters. We fall two stories, and luckily Cody managed to hang on as we land. Though we're instantly greeted by a torrential rain and lightning lighting up the sky like the break of dawn.

We're safe though, we got away from Damon, and it doesn't look like he followed us. Things may have gone horribly wrong, Cody was shot, Damon is alive, and my plan was ruined, but there is still hope. I haven't lost yet. Despite Cody's injuries, I can still get us out of this.

I hope…


	15. Chapter 15: Catalyst

'_God bless us everyone_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be out fought, it can't be outdone_

_It can't outmatched, it can't be outrun, no'_

**Chapter 15: Catalyst**

A flash of lightning ricochets across the night skies above, reminding me once again that these seconds of rest can't last long. My body wants to collapse, let all the stress of the day fade away, but I can't now. I glance down, seeing the briefly illuminated the face of my brother lying on the ground. For this brief instant I can clearly see the pure terror consuming him instead of hearing just the cries of pain escaping his mouth. His eyes darting back and forth nervously as his whole body shakes, absorbing the myriad of events that he should have never experienced.

I pause thinking of every foolish choice that brought us here. And how in the end, I couldn't do anything to stop those thugs. If Cody hadn't shown up when he did, I'd be dead. Instead, my foolishness might very well cost Cody his life. We've been through so much together, and I can't let that end now. I just can't. He's the only thing I still have.

"We'll get you out of here," I say, bending down to his level, taking off my white t-shirt and using it to apply pressure to the bullet wound in his chest, hoping to stop—or at least slow—the bleeding. I don't know anything about medicine or the human body, so there isn't much else I can do to help him.

"Don't worry about it Zack," Cody says, feigning calmness while he coughs up more blood. The pouring rain quickly washes it away.

"What do you mean don't worry about it!" I scream, just over the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Zack, I can hardly breathe," he says faintly. "My leg's broken so I can't run. You have to get out of here while you still can."

"I will, and I'm taking you with me." I don't care what he says, there is no way in hell I'm leaving my little brother here to die. Not when this is all my fault to begin with. "Can you walk on your good leg at least?"

"I don't know, it just hurts so bad." Another lightning bolt tears across the sky, revealing water pouring down my brother's face. I can't tell if it's from the rain or his tears but from the shakiness in his voice, I can only guess it is a mixture of both.

"We can't just sit here in the rain," I say, gently wrapping my arm around his chest to carefully pull him to his feet so we can get out of this alley. He gasps in pain as I lift him, likely from the bullet embedding itself deeper in his lung. He whimpers and leans over my shoulder, wetness coating it, and I cringe, struggling not to think about how much he's suffering.

"Hang on buddy." I place one foot in front of the other, trying to pull us both forward. I can hardly imagine anyone would be awake so early in the morning, but I have to try to find someone. If only I still had my cell phone I could call for help, but it's far too late for that now. If I can get us to my car, just on the other side of this building, maybe—just maybe—we can still make it out of here alive. "Come on Cody, we can get out of here," I say trying to encourage him to keep going, though each step must be burying him further in agony.

He nods and we continue for several steps. I try to go as fast as I can but, it's taking Cody everything he has to keep going on, so there is no way we can speed up.

If I had known what my reckless actions would do to my brother, I would never have gone after Damon tonight. Yeah, I wanted him dead. I still do. That bastard deserves to rot in hell for all he did.

But not at the cost of Cody's life.

Voices ring out in the distance, breaking me out of concentrating on this endless march, and for just a moment, joy fills my heart. Someone will find us and we'll both be okay. They can get Cody to the hospital and save him, and then we can get far away from this hellhole part of New Your city and never have to worry about Damon and his gang again

"Hear that, buddy? We're almost safe."

"Zack…it's them," he says, using everything he has to whisper each word.

I focus on the noises for a second and realize he's right. I'd recognize Damon's voice anywhere; they are coming and if they find us, there is no way I can get us out of here safely.

"Zack, just leave me here," Cody whispers. "I'm going to die anyway, but there is still time for you to can get away if you don't have to protect me."

"Cody, there is no way I'm leaving you. I don't care how many of them there are, I can't leave you. I promise, I'll get you out of this."

"Such a brave promise, I wonder if you can keep it."

I look up as a flash of lightning descends, illuminating the streets like the light of day, and I can see his face perfectly. His short black hair. That cruel sick smile. And the wound on his right cheek bone from my knife make him utterly impossible to forget.

"You," I growl, gazing at him with every ounce of hatred I can muster. I want to lunge at him, but I know I can't let go of my brother.

"I'm quite impressed that you'd come so close to killing me. I always liked you, Zack, even knowing what you were planning. You were conniving, sneaky, and didn't seem to care about anyone else. You seemed to be just like me. But sadly, just like your dad, it's time for you to die."

"Don't bring him up," I say, my body wanting nothing more than to beat the life out of him.

"He's dead, so what does it matter?" Damon's mocking expression churns my stomach. "I wonder, is your brother still alive? It looks like it; such a stubborn bunch you are. Oh well, I guess it's time for you to join your dad. You can be a happy family as you rot in hell."

"Don't let him beat you," I hear Cody whisper in my ear. He's right, after all. This isn't over yet. I'm still alive; Cody's still alive. However, Damon is too.

But I can fix that.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" I ask my brother. All I have to do is take Damon down, then I can get Cody out of this mess and Damon will never hurt my family again.

Cody nods his head against my shoulder and I gently set him down, propping his back up against the brick wall of the building. As I pull away, I can see the agonizing breathes he's taking,

I can't kill Damon enough times for all the pain he's put my family through.

I turn to face the most evil person on the planet and sprint at him. He just smirks as my fist collides with his face and sends him flying back. He lands in a large puddle, water splashing up runing his once perfect suit. Sadly, he jumps back up, unfazed by the blood that must be pouring from his head. Another bolt of lightning illuminates the dark streets and I see why he is so unfazed. That brief flash of light reflects off the metal object in his hand.

A gun…

My gun…

The same one he used to shoot Cody earlier.

My body freezes, readying itself for the impact. And then I see the pistol pointed at my brother.

"I wonder if he can take another bullet."

All the fear leaves my body.

All desire for revenge leaves my body.

All I care about now is saving Cody.

A second later, the safety on the gun clicks, a sound that makes me rocket at Damon. I can't let him hurt Cody again because of my weakness. I have to do whatever I can to stop him.

Before my fist can reach the gun, Damon pulls the trigger. Instinctively I jump to shield my brother.

The bullet enters my stomach, my teeth clenching at the pain, yet it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Instead, the adrenaline coursing through my veins spurs me to hurt him even more for this mere flesh wound. I'm sure the pain will catch up to me in a moment, but for now, I don't give a damn.

Even though I stumble slightly at being shot, I'm able to keep my balance well enough to knock the gun out of his hand, sending it skidding along the soaked ground. I spring toward it, hoping to finally use this weapon of death against him, but in my wounded state, he's faster and makes it to the gun before I can.

He doesn't hesitate in firing another round, which rips into my chest.

It feels like a train just roared through me, blasting me onto the pavement, my head bouncing against the hard surface. My hair seems to be getting wetter from the inside out, but I know that is only blood.

When I try to sit up, I can't move. It's like a building has collapsed onto me.

"A couple bullets will solve any problem," Damon says to me before turning to Cody. "Look at what your sacrifice got you," he says with a chuckle that makes me want to yank his intestines out through his throat. "Nothing but a dead brother."

He fires two rounds, and through the pouring rain and vicious thunder, I swear I can hear my brother scream in terror. His body falls to the ground. Red rivers seep out from more holes in his torso, pooling on the soaked pavement.

Seconds go by like hours as I watch his chest rise and fall for the last time, just waiting for one more breath to come, to show that he is still alive, to show that we can still get out of this.

I roll over on my chest and try to crawl over to Cody, hoping against hope that it's not too late. I manage to make my way over him, even though my vision is starting to fade. I lift my hand to his neck, just praying for a pulse—however I'm not surprised to find nothing.

Two more gunshots ring out, and I feel my lungs being torn to shreds. This time there is no pain like the other wounds; everything just keeps on fading. I can't breathe, my limbs are frozen, and dimly I sense the rain covering my body in its cool soothing blanket.

So this is what it's like to die?

It isn't so bad after all; at least I'll be with you again soon, Cody.

'_Like memories in cold decay_

_Transmissions echoing away_

_Far from the world of you and I_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky'_

_Catalyst, Linkin Park_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes...I did just update 4 chapters at once. That was fun!

And I'm guessing the last chapter seemed familiar to some of you, like you might have seen it before. And it's because you have. Out of Time is actually a sequel to the one-shot I wrote over a year ago called Catalyst.

This story has actually been through a lot. I had wanted to turn Catalyst into a longer original fiction version, and started writing chapter 12 as that, turned this into original fiction, and submitted it for a creative writing assingment. And then since I decided to bring it back to fanfiction, had to make it fit back into the continuity of SL. Though having this be an AU definitely made it easier. And I love the results :)

Thanks to WoundedHearts, Wyntirsno and Elianna22 for betaing this chapter at various points along its development.

But this story isn't over yet...

This timeline isn't set in stone and the twins are on their way to put a stop to it. But as we've seen, Damon is only a small piece of what they have to contend with. With Stacie and the spirits on their way, there is no telling what will happen! (No...seriously, I don't know what will happen, but it will be awesome...I hope.)


	16. Chapter 16: Reaching

**A/N: **Okay admit it…who thought I abandoned this story? I just couldn't though; I love the idea too much to leave it without an ending. Oh, and it's going to be a good ending at that. At least I hope so…I still don't know quite how this will end. But I have some ideas. Granted, I also have characters who like throwing my ideas out windows, so we'll see how that goes.

Anyway, as I've done for a few of my other stories, I'm doing an intermission type chapter here, this time set to the song Blink by Revive, but instead of showing what happened before in this story, I'll be giving a quick look at Cody's past.

Thanks to WoundedHearts and Wyntirsno for betaing as well.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Reaching**

The stolen car made its way down the highway, with Zack's gaze focused on the road ahead. He found himself going through a mental check list as he had done before, making sure nothing was forgotten or overlooked. He knew he was being given a second chance. And after all the mistakes he made, his heart raced knowing what he'd have to do.

He'd kill Damon, and stop whatever plot Jared had concocted. And as each block passed, he pushed everything else away. He couldn't allow himself any distractions.

He found it ironic, in how similar he felt, to the last time he came down this road. But this time, he wasn't afraid. It was strange, but he knew why. He wasn't alone here. He had his brother, despite the fact it wasn't the one he had known for the past three years, they were still twins. And he knew his Cody will be showing up soon. Though he wished he could end this before Cody got there. Because, the one thing he had learned about plans, is that they could fall apart at a moment's notice.

_Teach me to number my days  
>And count every moment,<br>Before it slips away  
>Take in all the colors<br>Before they fade to gray_

Cody looked out at the night sky, wondering how a world like this could be his life. It was so chaotic, unplanned, and yet, in another life, it was his. Even when things went bad for him, he was able to just move on. He would put more focus into school and time took care of the rest.

He thought about his time on the ship, the time this Zack did not get to experience. Being able to see more countries in a week than many people did in a life time. Each culture fascinated him as he saw the ways humans could be so different but still the same throughout the world. He got to meet so many great people, those he said he would forever be friends with.

But then it ended.

He couldn't remember the last time he talked to Woody or London. Despite all the promises they made on the ship, beyond a few emails during the summer and that one trip to Fenway Park, it was as if they were perfect strangers. He'd do anything to go back to the ship for one more day, to be with the friends he loved, but time cannot be rewound.

_I don't want to miss  
>Even just a second<br>More of this_

Not even the relationships that he thought would last forever could withstand the test of time. Of being pulled across the country tended to do that. After his plans to go to Yale fell through he was able to apply to Cal Tech at the last minute, which while it was a great school, separated him from his loved ones, for hour's even days on end. And despite all the phone calls, text messages, and emails, he found himself a part of another world. He buried himself in his studies, taking part of every educational organization that seemed to be somewhat close to his chosen field of study.

He loved the school, he really did. The professors were great, the courses taught him so much, and he was truly challenged. Something he hadn't felt during his prior schooling. But through the many hours he spent on homework, studying, and projects, he felt his world change.

He'd get a call from Bailey now and then, and spend time telling her about the latest scientific discoveries happening all around him, or the test he was sure he'd get a B on (He had finally found that not even he could ace everything).

But while they talked, he knew that with the thousands of miles between them technology could only bring him so close. As Bailey told him about the friends she had made, both male and female, he couldn't help but feel left out. That she was leaving him behind, that he wasn't good enough for her anymore. Though soon after that thought went through his mind, he knew it was just his own jealousy getting the better of him, but also knew, she felt the same about his new life.

_It happens in a blink  
>It happens in a flash<br>It happens in the time it took  
>To look back<em>

In what was months but seemed like days, Cody found himself thinking less and less about Bailey. When he first started college, he thought of her in every class, what she'd find fascinating, what they'd make fun of the professors for, or just how he wished she were with him. But as the months passed, her name didn't cross his mind. Still as he buried himself further into the workload, he realized more and more that he didn't seem to mind. No, in fact he relished it, each lesson learned another tool to make an impact on the world, and each formula memorized a piece of the puzzle to how the universe worked. As he drew further into academic life, he saw his life taking shape, what he could be, what he could do, how he could be the person he was meant to be.

And as he delved further into his new life, he found himself growing further apart from his old one. His friends from the ship, his family, even Bailey, the one he thought he loved, just seemed to be memories quickly fading.

Even after everything life threw at him, traveling through time, into different realities, he still remembered more than anything, breaking up with Bailey, that final time.

She understood. Cody knew they were holding each other back, they were going to different colleges, had different friends, heck, they had different lives now. He knew it was wrong for them to hold one another back for old times' sake and a promise of a future he wasn't sure they believed in anymore. There weren't any tears this time, just smiles and understanding, and through the web cam that connected them across the miles, hands held out to one another, wishes for their continued success, and a promise that the memories would never be forgotten.

_I try to hold on tight  
>But there's no stopping time<br>What is it I've done with my life  
>It happens in a blink<em>

Life went on. Cody continued in his studies, taking on every challenge as it came, emerging successful from them all. He was pushed beyond his limits, time and time again, but even in this world of higher education, he showed what he was capable of. Maybe he wasn't the smartest person in this school, but he made his name known among the professors for his endless thirst of knowledge. He and his friends were having the time of their lives. He even caught the eye of a beautiful California girl named Brenda, and decided he would ask her out…well once he worked up the courage.

Life was good.

Until he got that call that fateful November evening.

Zack had been in a car accident, a bad one from the sound of it. Carey was crying, Cody was trying to assure her everything was all right, and that Zack would recover as he had every time he'd managed to find his way to the hospital. He honestly wondered how his mom could be so overcome with panic. True, Zack was in the hospital, but that didn't mean anything was seriously wrong. They treated thousands of people each day, and with the marvel of modern medicine at their disposal, he knew his brother was fine. Maybe in pain for a while, maybe not perfect anytime soon, but Cody was sure that it couldn't be too bad.

Cody considered heading home that weekend, but knew that would be a waste; it would take nearly a full day each way, not to mention the cost of the flight. He was worried about Zack, but with Thanksgiving break only two weeks away, he figured it would make sense to wait. Besides, what could he do to help that a hospital couldn't? He'd probably just get in the way; obsess over every small hygienic detail. Besides, he had tests and projects coming up that needed his attention.

_When it's all said and done  
>No one remembers<br>How far we have run  
>The only thing that matters<br>Is how we have loved_

And so he stayed. As he crammed his brain full of knowledge, he barely spared a thought for his brother, occasionally hoping and a time or two even praying, but then he'd go back to his busy life. Carey called him enough to let him know what was going on. Zack had some internal injuries that seemed to be reluctant to heal, and that instead of getting better, he seemed to be getting worse. But Cody didn't let that worry him. This was just a phase, his body just needed time to repair the injuries, and then between that and the medicine, Zack would be fine by the first of the year.

As the weeks passed, and his exams ended, he got on the airplane that early morning. He was ready to return home to a place where he could relax his mind. He looked forward to good food, rest, his own bed. He closed his eyes wanting to just sleep through the long flight.

That was the last thing Cody remembered before waking up in that strange room.

Looking at his twin, from a world where he hadn't been so foolish, he knew all too well what had happened. With what he'd learned from Stacie, and hearing Zack's story, he knew his brother had to have died, far away from him. He had been so foolish to push everything aside for school. What did it really matter if he got an A or a B? His academics would have suffered, but was that any excuse for the way he let his brother die across the country without a single effort to go see him.

_I don't want to miss  
>Even just a second<br>More of this_

Cody vowed to not let the same thing happen twice. Here he was, somehow given a second chance. He saw how his counterpart was so fearless, courageous in the face of death, sacrificial in the light of hopelessness. Something he couldn't say about himself. At least not yet.

He didn't want to die, he liked life, but seeing the drive of a brother's love, one who would give up everything and anything, not counting the cost, not worrying about payment, he knew he had to do the same. He'd love those he had failed, he'd save Zack. He wasn't sure quite how, but he'd find a way. He'd put all that time at school to good use, put the things he learned in this strange adventure to work. There was no way he'd let himself mess up like that again.

_It happens in a blink  
>It happens in a flash<br>It happens in the time it took  
>To look back<em>

"You nervous?" Cody asked as they got close.

"No, because we're going to win this time," Zack said with a stone like gaze, letting up on the gas a moment later.

Cody nodded, his heart racing, his breath hitching. He couldn't believe they'd actually made it; that this was it. He got out of the car, assumed his ghost form and gazed out into the street, trying to pinpoint the ally where this Zack and Cody had died.

_I try to hold on tight  
>But there's no stopping time<br>What is it I've done with my life?_

Cody wondered exactly how they'd stop such a powerful enemy. Jarred overwhelmed them before, and he was sure Damon wouldn't just let the twins get away so easily this time. But there was no chance to turn back. Time didn't cease, and both Zack and Cody knew that this battle, whatever lie ahead, was all that mattered now. Even if they couldn't see how they could win, they'd reach for that victory, that they had faith, was just beyond their sight.


	17. Chapter 17: Life As We Knew It

**A/N: **To avoid confusion, the spirit twins will be referred to as Zack and Cody while the ones from this timeline will be referred to as Zach and Code. (Yes, I'm stealing this from Kulmanari, but it would just be way too confusing to have so many characters with the same name here.)

**Chapter 17: Life As We Knew It**

As Cody stepped out of the car, he saw the rain dance all around him, and felt the strange sensation of it going through it. He thought he'd get used to it eventually the way he was both there and wasn't there, in the world, but clearly not a part of it anymore, and maybe he would, but there wasn't much time left, and other things were far more important than a minor strangeness. "Let's do this," Zack said, and the two of them journeyed forward, into a history they could not let repeat.

Zack found himself latching onto his gun, once more knowing the power it possessed. He cringed at thinking of the way Code was shot with the weapon he had brought before. There was something else too, the way it just so indiscriminatingly ended life, not caring for good or evil, for hero or villain. Even so, he felt like he had to have it. He didn't know much about his spirit powers still, he knew they could stop the weaker ones spirits, and possibly even stand up against Jared if things went well, but what could would they do against Damon? He'd hate to not have a plan B should they find themselves powerless against a normal person.

"Zack, do you see that?' Cody asked, brining Zack out his thoughts. The younger twin pointed ahead, to a figure cloaked in black crawling out of a car that had just arrived.

"How did we miss it?" Zack asked, and the memories came together.

"I didn't see any lights."

"Of course, he got close and shut them off to remain undetected. That damn brain of his would think of something like that."

"So that's me then?"

Zack nodded as Code made his way, as silently as possible along the walls of the building, and the twins were amazed at how stealthy he was. He didn't make a sound, taking each step carefully and slowly, to ensure that no one would hear him. His clothes dark as the night helped him to blend in even more, something Zack now remembered about his brother as they tried getting away from Damon.

How long did Code know about this? Was there something else he was hiding? He certainly didn't have time to ask before, but now, he could figure out just how Code managed to follow him, and nearly save him.

"Think we should talk to him?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, stop him before it's too late."

With that, the ghost twins slowly walked up to Code who was tinkering with the door, a lockpick of some kind, Zack guessed, the same type he had used a number of times on unsuspecting teachers.

He really had no idea how Code would respond to this, he probably wouldn't believe it, but Zack thought he remembered something about scientists studying time travel, and with faster than light thingies it might actually be kind of possible. Or something like that. He got bored when he saw all those big scary math equations.

"Let me handle this," Zack told Cody, shifting out of his spirit form, and remembering once more why he hated the rain this much.

Cody nodded, and looked on, at a family that was physically so familiar, but yet so distant from him.

"Code," Zack said softly through the torrential rains, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Zack?" Code lurched back, trying to stay quiet, but was sure he hit the door which would attract attention.

"Okay, this is going to sound bizarre, but I'm not the Zack that you followed here. I'm from the future and we're going to die tonight unless we change the timeline."

Code looked at Zack as if he had grown a second head, and tried to see if anything of this could make sense.

"I know it seems crazy."

"After living with you for 18 years, I think you've come up with stranger." Perhaps Zack would come up with a lie like this, as a prank of somekind, but the desperate eyes on a night like this, he knew that even if logic told him to mock and laugh at his brother, Code could tell that this time, Zack couldn't lie. And as much as he wanted to believe that things had to make sense, he decided that for now, he could only trust Zack.

"So you believe me?" Zack asked, sure convincing his brother would take more than this.

"That depends if you're going to let me in on your plan to get rid of Damon," Code said, crossing his arms. Perhaps this was a trick by Zack to keep him out of it, and he knew that tonight Zack planned to kill Damon, and he wouldn't let him go into the enemy's base alone.

"You knew about him?"

"You're not good at hiding secrets Zack. You should really make your phone lock's password something other than 1234."

"Fine, whatever. Now things are going to get weird. Cody."

Not sure if this was the best way to go about things, Cody shifted out of his spirit form, and his reflection started at him for a moment while Cody casually waved, as if they were old friends.

"Zack, what the hell is going on here?"

"He's you from a parallel universe," Zack said, as if these kind of things happened every day.

"Remember Arwin's PU? Apparently it caused some strange things to happen a while back, and here we are."

"So you're from the future, and you're from another universe?" Code asked, his brain hurt from all the laws of science that had to have been broken here.

"More or less, but don't you think it's about time we got down to business."

"Yeah, just let me pick this lock and we can get in there," Code said, returning to his lockpick, deciding to put aside all this strangeness for now. He could worry about the mysterious of the universe that he could figure out later.

"I got this," Zack said, shifting into his ghost form, turning nearly invisible to Code, and walking through the wall.

"So you're both ghosts too?"

Cody nodded while they heard Zack fumbling with the lock on the other side.

"Wait, are you from the world where Mom is a famous singer, Arwin had hair, and Paris Hilton was president?"

"No thank goodness. Apparently ours branched off during that fight with Zack like four years ago."

"I've always wondered something," Code said, finding it unusual to have someone of equal intellect who had been through the same experience to discuss these strange things with.

"What?"

"Well, when you, or me, and Zack went to that other world, what happened to the two of us from there? Shouldn't they have been there, and we'd run into them or something?"

Cody hadn't thought about that before. He always thought it was a dream, at least until waking up as a spirit. But looking back, they didn't see them in the hotel anywhere, and surely they would have been to the room at some point. Unless the PU made them switch, but then someone from their world would have noticed them. Though that did make Cody wonder what their counterparts would be like.

However, before Cody could contemplate that further, the door swung open the three of them put those questions away and were set on their mission once more.

"Mike can't be too far from here," Zack said. If his calculations were right, they got here about 5 minutes after Zach did, so Mike must have gone further in, to make sure Damon would be safe from the attack. That would be the first one they'd need to take down, get him out of the way. And after seeing what he did to Code, that would be more than okay with him.

"Damon should be in the old storage room, I was planning on sneaking in through the vents to get there," Code said, pausing to point up at the vent cover.

"Some things never change," Zack said with a smile, trying to think if they should be as sneaky as before. Assuming they hadn't slowed Code down, Zach wouldn't be in any danger, and perhaps it would be best to avoid disrupting the timeline until it was necessary.

"Perhaps just going straight in there would be better though, instead of saving Zach at the last minute, we could turn Damon's plan against him," Cody suggested, not wanting to hesitate too much now. He saw how waiting could ruin everything. And now, when they were nearly out of time, it might be time to throw caution away. "Besides, if we go in our ghost form, Mike won't be able to stop us."

"You think that will really work?" Code asked.

"It should," Zack answered, knowing that the logic seemed sound, but also knowing all he didn't know. Damon was known for being prepared for anything, and Zack's fear told him this would be no exception.

That was just paranoia though, his mind assuming the worse.

How could Damon be able to fight ghosts?

But after all that had happened, he knew that nothing was impossible.

"Let's do it then," Cody said, "Zack and I can go after him, and then Code can stay back hidden in case something goes wrong."

The other two nodded and continued forward, slowly, the time travelers assuming their ghost form and taking the lead, while Code stood back, still able to see them, though just barely. He wondered if they'd be truly invisible to Mike but Code felt that since they were so closely connected, it was natural for him to be able to see them still.

As he reached for his gun, hating that he might actually have to use it, he knew they were getting one stop closer to life as he knew it, when this nightmare could finally be put to rest. Code thought back to when this began, with Dad's death, and the nights that left him with only his tears to accompany him through those long hours. His brother helped some, kept his life from completely falling apart, but nothing was the same sense. School went on, he kept his job, but as he tried to pretend life was normal, something always felt off. Suspension leading him into his brother's secrets, he knew what had to be done. Crime had to be atoned for, and he had to keep the last member of his family alive, so he'd ensure that Damon would die.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," a voice called out, deep, strong, void of emotion, and Code knew that it could only be Mike.

But he was too far away for Mike to see him.

Then, slowly rounding the corner, he saw it, the spirit twins before Mike.

"Yes, I can see you, quite clearly in fact."

"That won't matter once we kill you," Zack said, a strange blue aura pulsing around his hand, Cody soon doing the same. Hidden in the shadows, Code too this all in. This was his fight too, he just had to wait for an opening.

Mike held his hands out, a golden light shattering the darkness in the room and the twins felt their bodies shake. "What is this?" Cody asked, this something unlike anything he felt from Jared or the spirits.

A warmth came over them, as if the blanket of light was soothing them, but Zack knew what this meant. Mike was trying to stop them, keep them from the goal. And even as his body felt warm and safe, his mind screamed at him to fight. "Cody, we have to stop him!" Zack yelled.

With eyes threatening to close, Cody knew his brother was right, so he brought back the power he held moments ago and ran beside Zack as they charged at Mike.

"I can't let you stop us," Zack said.

"Fine then, if you really think Damon and the annihilators should even bother with you, then show me your power."

And then Mike did the most terrifying thing Zack could have ever imagined.

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, who guessed that Mike would have powers too? I know I didn't until I nearly finished writing this, and then began thinking about the fact that he was based off a character I was in a play a little over a year ago. I can't say anything more, but wait a few chapters and I'll tell you exactly how that fits in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love it if you'd review.


	18. Chapter 18: The Promise

**Chapter 18: The Promise**

Zack felt the fear surrounding him, the overwhelming force of Mike's power nearly suffocating him. His body began trembling. It wasn't like any fight before, then he had purpose, hope to keep fighting, but at this, he fell to his knees. Mike started walking over to him, but Zack couldn't get up, all around him the golden light shone, and he felt his own power, his essence even constrained, like a python closing around him, going in for the kill.

"Stand and fight."

Mike slammed his foot into Zack's chest, lifting him off the ground, and sending him colliding into the nearest wall, the force of impact causing Zack's vision to spin as blood dripped from his mouth. He collapsed to the ground, body aching all throughout, knowing that Mike was unlike anyone he had fought before. Those spirits, even Jared himself, didn't overwhelm him with such a presence. Zack tried to stand, but his body felt weak, lifeless even.

"Zack," Cody said in only a whisper, his mind racked by not only seeing Zack in pain like this, but by the very fact that he felt their bond begin to waver. There was something connecting them, something he had grown used to throughout the years, and while it may have waned, since waking up in that strange room, he felt it stronger than ever. But now, it was starting to fade.

'_Run run run,' _Cody's body told him as his legs went weak, but he couldn't. This wasn't a fight he could run from, no matter how much of felt his strength run or his will flee. He just couldn't, he had to fight. For Zack, the one from his world and this one. And so, gathering what he could of his powers, letting the energy flow through him, even as the air seemed to pushed it back in, he charged at Mike, wondering if this was courage, or mere idiocy.

With his fist flying as fast as it could Cody ran at Mike, the destructive power flowing out him, but quickly dissipating against the golden light all around them. Still, Cody paid that no heed to that, but his first was intercepted by Mike's strong hand.

"Is that all you are capable of?"

Mike shoved back, his grip still just as strong, and Cody braced himself against the floor, willing himself not to give in. He swung his leg up, trying to get his hand free, but as it collided against Mike's arm it did nothing; it was as of Cody had just tried kicking a brick wall, and lifting his leg cost him the remainder of his balance, something Mike took advantage of, slamming Cody back into the ground. He felt pain erupt from all throughout his body, as if his bones had been shattered from the incredible impact. He screamed in terror.

"You seek to save the world, alter the timeline, but is this all you are capable of? You're mere kids, caught up by chance, called to be heroes when you are nothing of the sort. You are cowards, weaklings who break after but one attack."

Cody tried getting up, but was in so much pain, it was like his nerves were on fire, and even though Mike had let him go, he knew the damage to his body was still there. He struggled, saw Zack finally able to get back to his feet, but upon seeing the look in his brother's face, he knew how outmatched they were. Was this really how this would end? They were ready to go in, ready to save the world, to atone for their mistakes, but after all their hope, were they only to be killed before even getting to Damon? There had to be something they could do.

And as Cody struggled to get off his back, he heard two gunshots shatter the silent fear. He looked back, and saw Code standing there, his gun drawn, a faint trail of smoke rising from the pistol. Looking at Mike with eyes of hope, he clearly saw blood dripping out from his foe's shirt.

But Mike stood nearly unfazed, his hand covering the wound, the golden light now focused on his hand and pouring out from it. "So, a human had decided to challenge the divine. You're a courageous one, I'll give you that much." Moving his hand away, and standing tall once more, other than the small blood stain on his shirt, Mike looked like he had never been shot.

"Oh shit," Code said taking a step back, seeing how his plan failed. He didn't have a clue what was going on with Mike, who or what he was, so he wasn't too surprised his attack had failed, but he knew he had to do something. He had to get to Zach in time, and these spirit twins were powerless against Mike's overwhelming strength.

"Tell me young one, what have you imagined your death being like?"

Mike ran at Code, passing by Zack and Cody without a second glance, to which Code responded with two more shots, but with a golden glow around Mike's body, the bullets did nothing. With a swift kick, Mike slammed Code into the air, despite his best attempt to block it. The raw force of the impact knocked the breath out of him, but Code dropped to the ground, pulled a knife out of his pocket and slashed at Mike's leg, cutting through the cloth of his dress pants and drawing some blood before rolling out of the way. He knew he was probably getting in over his head, but he saw the other two get back up, leaning heavily on the wall, but still getting up. Mike may have had some kind of fancy powers, but there had to be away around them.

With a grit of his teeth, Mike charged at Code, the golden light pulsing out from his body. Code knew that had to be the key, the cause or effect of his powers. However, he didn't have much time to think about this with the first aimed for his face. He raced his arms block the overwhelming attack, and as Mike's attack connected, he felt the larger man fall off balance some, giving him the opportunity to strike back, a fist filled with everything he had slamming into Mike's chest sending the giant stumbling back a few steps.

Before Code could figure out exactly what had happened, he saw Zack standing beside him, weakened by battle perhaps, but nevertheless eyes dead-set on their target. "Code, I know I messed up before, but as long as I'm here, he'll never hurt you again. I promise."

Cody stood up too, his body aching, but something in him giving him the strength to leave the pain behind. "And I didn't come here just to be beat up by some big tough guy."

"Friendship, family, love, what power do they hold that can overcome fear and dare to dream of the impossible?" Mike asked, dusting his suit off. "Is it a magic we don't know? Or merely a light of the fools."

"Just shut up and get out of our way!" Zack yelled firing off a blast of his blue energy, though Mike swatted it away with his own golden light.

"You seek to destroy the indestructible with a mere child's attack. Tell me, do you even know where the powers you fight with come from?"

At this, Zack and Cody were at a loss for words. They only knew that they had them, that they came through when they needed to fight, but they only assumed it was part of being a spirit. Cody had some theories, that they were brought out by danger, and perhaps their will, but that was only a hypothesis.

Code thought for a moment at this, seeing a faint blue light around his own hand, something he hadn't noticed until the twins were both standing beside him. Perhaps this power was somehow contagious, that by being with them, he was getting some of it too. But what exactly was it? Whatever it was seemed to be a direct contrast with Mike's.

"Exactly, you know nothing of what you fight with. In fact, the very power you wield was passed to you by Jared and the Annihilators."

"That's a lie!" Zack immediately blurted out.

"Is it now? Haven't you noticed that your powers kept getting stronger whenever you encountered him or his spirits? Even before you returned to this world, you had it Zack, because during your battle with Damon, Jared's spirits were there, ensuring that you'd die."

Zack thought, could all his powers, all he used to fight with, really be from Jared, the one he had learned to hate?

"Who cares where are powers come from?" Cody said, glad to have answers, but ignoring all but what he had to use them for. Maybe they were of the one who wanted to destroy everything, but did it matter? They were his now, and he would carve out his own path, not let the world and its assumptions guide him.

"Guys, if that's true, than I think his powers are trying to steal yours away," Code said softly, not sure if it made sense.

"That could be why fighting him felt so different," Cody said.

"So, you've discovered that. You're a smart one, I'll give you that much."

"You figure out a way to beat him though?" Zack asked.

"We'd either have to overpower him or somehow get around his strength. He's stronger than me, and I don't have any for him to target."

"I got it," Zack said steeping forward, the overwhelming weight of Mike's strength still overwhelming him, but even so Zack knew that if it's true, his powers came from Jared, than he had a lot more strength he hadn't tapped into yet. He saw the visions of blue in the distance, those spirits that he only guessed were here to do Jared's bidding. But if he had the power of their commander, it was time to make use of it.

"Darkness of Destruction, answer to my call."

Cody and Code stood back, as they saw a blue glow encompass Zack, both from him and the air around them. Cody thought they looked like the spirits they had battled, the ones that had captured them, but there was something else too that stood out to them even more. A bright blue star, glowing from Zack's shoulder blade.

"Shatter these bonds, you broken souls."

Blue light filled Zack's body, concentrated on his hands. He felt the power of destruction all around him, what could erase this whole building filling the palms of his hands. Oh yes, this was power, power like no other. But Zack built it up more, knowing he'd need everything he could handle to overwhelm Mike.

"Vanquish the seals, reduce him to null."

With that, he let loose a terrifying blast of power reducing walls, and the very building in front of him to nothing

"Oh yes, this is the power that can change the world," Mike said, his golden light going out to counter Zack's attack, and the two of them clashed in a brilliant cyclone of yellow and blue each one fighting for control, destroying all within its path. Time and space seemed to bend benieth the weight of the great powers. But soon the smoke cleared, the battle field merely a crater with Mike standing in the middle of it.

Mike was breathing hard, his suit torn to pieces, not nearly the intimidating guy he was when Zack first met him.

"Quite good, but I wonder if it will be good enough."

Mike then fell to the ground, the last words out of his mouth before vanishing into nothing being, "Damon, you have guests."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, nothing like finding the heroes in a situation where I don't see a way for them to win, only to be reminded of something I put in near the beginning of the story and finally understanding what it meant. But the twins aren't out of danger yet, Damon is still here, and we can't forget about Stacie. Something tells me these next few chapters will be fun.


	19. Chapter 19: As Soft Rains Fall

**A/N: **And here it is, the beginning of the end. I've written both chapters 20 and 21 already, so those won't be much longer. But first, I must thank DarkElements10 for betaing these chapters.

**Chapter 19: As Soft Rains Fall**

With the battle behind them, Mike defeated, and the destruction littering once was the base of evil surrounding them; Zack took a step forward, knowing that Damon was still alive, and that this was only a stepping stone to their goal. He felt weary from the fight, but at the same time energized, like his body had been broken to pieces, but reformed by some strange unseen energy.

"Who do you think Mike really was?" Cody asked, knowing that a simple henchman of Damon couldn't be the answer.

"Whoever he was, it's obvious Damon won't be caught off guard by simple spirits," Code said, looking down at his watch, knowing that the battle cost them dear time. "But we have to go." He would have liked to stay back and think for a little while, analyze what they saw, use that to predict their coming battle with Damon. But as Code had seen so many times before, sometimes life didn't give you such valuable time when it was needed most.

With that Code set off along the ruined path, sure all plans for stealth would be wasted.

"He's right," Zack said and he and Cody were right on Code's heels. while soft rains echoed against the rooftops on this dreary night.

…

Zach held his breath as he reached for his gun; his heart beating was the only thing breaking through the silence. Damon had just turned his back, and Zach would make sure it ended here. Too many innocent people had died due to Damon's schemes; too many lives ended early, too many families turned.

But with a single bullet, there would be no more.

But as Zach went to pull out his weapon, hoping that the sound of his heart wouldn't wake the world, the very ground that held the building shook with a force of an earthquake, throwing Zach to the ground, his gun falling from his grasp. "The hell was that?" Zach asked quietly, hoping Damon had been too busy getting the next shipment to hear the sound of the metal gun falling to the floor.

"Oh my, looks like Jared was right. This could be fun," Damon said with a twisted smile, something that unnerved Zach. He felt a chill roll down his spine as he pushed the thought aside. Zach got back to his feet as discreetly as possible, stepping toward his gun. His plan wasn't ruined yet, he had questions for sure and he wouldn't be able to shoot Damon from behind, but Zach couldn't afford to give in to them now. Besides, this could work out better, Damon could see the face of his killer, know who it was that brought him down.

Zach knew that the trivialities like those didn't matter. Not with Damon's life seconds from being ended. No, maybe his plan to stealthily take out Damon wouldn't work quite as well, but what did it matter as long as that bastard was dead?

"Who's Jared?" Zach asked, trying to be as innocently as possible, at least feigning interest in the evil man's affairs as he scrambled back to his feet.

"Oh, just a friend who wants you dead," Damon said, and before Zach could reach his gun, he felt a strange energy collide into him, blowing his legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground. Zach grunted in pain as he rolled onto his side.

So, Damon was planning to turn the tables on him all along. Smart thinking. Zach wasn't too surprised. Of course Damon would be ready for this; he always seemed to be on his toes. But Zach was so close too; his gun only ten feet away, and then he could end it all with one shot.

Getting back to his feet, Zach ran for the weapon, his vision was blurry, but he paid it no heed. Grabbing the weapon before Damon could strike again, he turned and aimed it. Pulling the trigger, he waited for the ear shattering boom, but it never came. His mind paused for a second unable to think, going on pure instinct.

"You really thought you could kill me like that, didn't you?" Damon asked in an eerily calm tone. "You thought some plans, and a gun was all it would take to kill me Zach?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Zach asked out loud, his whole body frozen in place; his gun fell from his grasp. Fear ran through his veins, stripping him of movement and thought. He only looked forward as Damon slowly stepped towards him, that sick twisted smile ever present. Damon bent down, grabbing Zach's gun.

Zach struggled as he tried to break free from the invisible chains that bound his arms to his sides; he could do nothing as Damon casually strolled over to him brining the cold metal gently across his cheek, taunting him.

"Tell me Zach, what is it like knowing you're going to die?"

Zach said nothing, only continued trying to break free, still completely powerless and as his life only continued by Damon's will. He glared up at Damon, all hatred of the man evident in his eyes.

"Good bye Zach."

Before Zach could accept that his death was seconds away, the room shook once more with a mighty explosion; smoke quickly spewed through the seams of the ceiling, filling Zach's lungs and causing him to caught violently.

"Zach!"

He knew that voice.

One he loved.

One he thought he left behind.

"Code," he said, dropping to the ground, trying to away from the suffocating smoke that seemed to strangle him with each breath. His lungs burned and his eyes started to water as the smoke swirled around him. He wasn't able to think about what was going on; just guided by instinct, and a determination to not die this easily.

"We're here for you," Zach felt the arms wrap around his chest, and he looked up, seeing the silhouette of his twin through the haze filled room.

He wanted to ask why or how his twin had made it when he should have been sleeping soundly on the couch. But he didn't, he just grabbed on to Cody's shoulders, and tried moving his feet, though his body still resisted any orders to move. Memories came to life before him; deaths, loves, fears, joy, his mind sorted through them all, as hopelessness tried to take him. But his brother was here, Damon might have survived this assassination attempt, but Zach wouldn't let this just end like that.

He didn't have all the answers.

Hell, he didn't even know what questions he still had.

But he wasn't one to let things like that stop him. His plan might have been turned upside down, but he saw his weapon shining on the ground even through the smoke filled room. Whatever that explosion was, it must have caused Damon to drop the gun.

"There're more spirits here."

"Not for long."

Those voices, they sounded like his and his brother's but they were distant, as if blocked by a layer of water. Zach shook his head, seeing something in the distance as the room began clearing, but he wasn't sure was it was.

"You okay, Zach?" Code asked as they made it to the side of the room. Gunshots were sounding left and right and Zach could swear he saw some shades of blue through the smoke.

"I think so," Zach said, but that was only out of habit, he wasn't really sure what to think. His body felt strange, but at least he could move it again. He wondered just what was it that froze him; Fear, one of Damon's tricks, or something else? But more than that, he wondered if that same paralysis would strike him again if he raced to get his gun.

As he looked back into the smoke, he could see those that he could have sworn were mirror images of him and Code, and while he looked for Damon, they vanished.

"You see them too?"

Zach nodded, not sure why it would surprise his twin. But still, he looked on, knowing that there was a fight going on, and that he came here to kill Damon, so if fighting the unknown is what it took, he'd take on that challenge.

"So, they're us?" Zach asked, knowing that he was probably going to get a confusing lecture about something that wasn't going to make much sense.

"Yeah, you see-"

"Got it," Zach interrupted. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for what's going on here, but I don't care what it is. Right now, we're all here to kill Damon, right?"

"Yeah." Code always admired Zach's determination once he set his mind to something. The details he sweated over were never a problem for Zach who would rush in and let the rest fall into place. However, things seemed to fall apart as often as they fell together for him.

"I just have one question Codes."

"Yeah?"

"How were you able to get here after I knocked you out with that drug?"

"Remember how I grabbed my shoulder right after you stabbed me?"

"Yeah," Zach said, waiting.

"I jerked then and broke the needle right as you started pushing the serum into me, so only a couple drops ended up getting into my system. Then I just acted like I was asleep so you'd think I wouldn't follow you."

"No wonder it seemed to work so fast."

"Hey, we came here for a reason, didn't we?" Code said breaking Zack out of thinking about his mistake that could have very easily could have put his brother in danger. Then again…that same mistake is what saved him from Damon.

"Yeah," Zach said, pushing all his guilt and questions aside, and as the smoke started to clear, he and his twin ran into battle once more.

…

"Behind you Zack!" Cody yelled, and Zack turned; firing off a blast of destructive energy into three spirits, causing them to vanish just before they reached him.

"Thanks. Damon sure had a lot of them left." With each spirit they destroyed, two more seemed to take their place, the bluish apparitions coming at them without fear or any emotion. At first it seemed so simple, there was the one that held Zach right as he went to shoot Damon, the spirit paralyzing him, rendering him unable to move.

"Where'd that guy go anyway?"

They both stare for a moment, wondering, waiting for him to make his next move. During the battle with the spirits, they hadn't noticed him vanishing, but now, as the enemies begin to wade they saw that Damon was nowhere to be found.

"You think he ran away?" Cody asked.

"No, he wouldn't run," Zack said, knowing this enemy far too well. "He's waiting for an opening to attack."

With that, Cody's eyes shot over to the other set of twins, knowing exactly what their weaknesses were. Cody knew that he and Zack could fend off the spirits without too much trouble, but the other twins couldn't last long against an onslaught. Code had started to get some of the same power, but he wasn't ready to fight them, at least not yet.

With a nod, Zack knew Cody's worry and the two of them ran as quickly as they could, and as they did so they felt a strange power filling their bodies, and knew how right they were and also how little they time they had left. The spirits emerged from everywhere, surrounding the other twins.

"No," Cody said, pushing his body faster, knowing that he could only run so swift though.

As what had to be hundreds of spirits emerged from the floor, the light of their power almost overwhelmed him. In desperation, Cody let his power overtake him; all the chaos and destruction fully taking hold. He wished for their doom; for an eternal destruction to flood over them, wiping them from history. His anger came racing through his emotions, the wall of enemies being the target of his frustration built up over the years.

Instinctively, Cody slammed his fist into the ground, channeling as much power as he could into the punch. A mighty wave of energy lashed out of the ground and slammed right into the spirits. In an instant they imploded into nothing, blue sparks that danced along the ground was the only evidence that they were ever there. Cody felt the energy slip away almost as fast as it had come as he fought to catch his breath.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Zack asked as he caught up to an exhausted Cody.

"You should know by now not to question what goes on with us," Cody said, as the other twins walked to them. "It'll just lead to more questions that we'll never learn the answer to."

"So, this is all that Jared's mighty army could muster," Damon said in a condescending tone as he reappeared in a shade of blue; showing the power of the annihilators coursed through his body as well.

Before the twins could respond, Damon was right in front of them. He sent Zack flying with a kick aimed directly at him, the destructive impact knocking the wind out of him. Cody threw a punch at him in retaliation. Damon quickly caught the smaller boy's hand in his fist and squeezed, causing Cody to cry out in pain before tossing him to the side just as easily as Zack had been. He then turned to Zach and Code and hit them both with a blast of the blue destructive energy, sending them flying back. Their bodies filled with pain the pain of the attack; they tried to block out the strange force that wanted to rip their bodies apart as a terrible scream ripped through their throats.

Zack rose from the ground with a growl, his whole body infused with the power of the annihilators. Maybe it was the strength of the evil one that let him fight; but right now it was the power that would kill Damon and he was going to use it to his best ability. He had a second chance; a hope for a bright future with his brother again.

And now, it was time to secure that future with this gift.


	20. Chapter 20: Out of Time

**Chapter 20: Out of Time**

Time.  
>It can't be touched.<br>Can't be seen.  
>And just try hearing it.<br>Yet it governs all our lives.  
>Hours, days, years,<br>They all pass the same.  
>From future to present to past.<br>Then it's gone.  
>This intangible, mighty force.<br>So easy to lose.  
>Choices must be made.<br>Never to be undone.  
>Because before we know it,<br>We may find ourselves,

_Out of Time_

…

Zack flew into battle, leaping by his brother, refusing to be beaten back so easily, so weakly. He wouldn't give in, wouldn't give up, and as a bolt of lightning illuminated the room like the light of a new day, Zack's body pulsed a blue aura. He pushed his first forward as hard as possible at Damon's face. But it wasn't enough; Damon blocked it, but wasn't ready for Cody, who had fired a terrifying powerful blast of energy at him. Damon and Zack both jumped out of the way, but the attack still blew a hole in the floor.

Grabbing the gun that had slid along the floor, Code took aim and fired at Damon; the two shots perfectly on target. But with a swipe of his hand, Damon reduced the bullets to nothing.

Seeing the weaker target; one without the full power of the annihilators, Damon ran at him. But before Code could run or think of a way to stop the coming attack, Cody jumped in the way striking Damon with a blast of blue lightning, his arm covered with the powerful energy.

"You're not hurting them," Cody said firmly, the thoughts of his bullies from his past giving him the strength to stand up against him. For those who hurt him, belittled his friends who couldn't defend themselves, this was payback. Maybe they'd never get the feeling, but now Cody had the power to do what was right, to put an end to this tyranny once and for all.

"Do you know who you're talking to kid?" Damon asked.

"Do you think I care?"

While Damon was occupied with Cody's insolence, Zack snuck up on him from behind, a smile he knew was too much like Damon's spreading across his face. Light filled his body, the darkness of fear fleeing, and the shadow of death grew over Damon's figure. Letting loose a torrent of energy; he looked on in jubilee, but Damon turned, the same destructive power firing back. The two powers clashed against each other, sparks of annihilation flying off. It caused the room to implode, reducing the warehouse walls to nothing as the two's powers fed off one another.

"You've gotten stronger Zack," he let out a low chuckle. "You're almost a threat," Damon said, visibly breaking a sweat at his foe's strength.

Turning his hatred into willpower, Zack focused more on his attack. He let his soul draw upon every ounce of strength he had left; each second of fighting draining him. But he just gritted his teeth harder, not willing to back down, nor run away. He thought of Cody's body that had been shot multiple times, his own weakness fueling Zack even harder.

As Zack and Damon were locked in combat Cody ran in to attack as well, hoping that their enemy couldn't handle both of them at once and that he could hit Damon from behind. But as he got close enough to strike, Damon leapt away, and Zack could only look on in horror as Cody stood fully exposed to the most powerful attack Zack could muster.

"Cody!" he screamed, but there was no way to cut his attack off in time.

Cody tried deflecting it with his own attack, but he was out of time. He tried fighting it, funneling everything he could into a defense, but, he felt his own powers shatter against his brother's. The massive amount of destructive energy poured into him. His vision filled with sparks of destruction, pain erupted along every nerve as his body was torn apart. His mind couldn't keep track of what was still there; arms, legs, he wasn't sure if it was numbness from the pain or if they were just no longer there. His body felt weightless, floating, as if he both was there, but not, like he was back in his spirit form. Like he was drifting away, begging for sleep, fading from the reality that held him close for those many years.

Zack stared, his eyes unable to take in the devastation before him, the destruction his hands had wrought. Cody fell to the ground with a light thud, his eyes closed. Zack ran over to him, ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of a battle. Zack reached down, his worst memories coming to life, and tried to reach down to touch the fading body; his hands shaking badly in response to his commands.

"It's your turn Zack," Damon said, firing another blast of destructive energy at Zack; but Zack stared down at his brother, tears clouding his vision. The fallen warrior was fading away, his body unresponsive to Zack's prayers. Lost in despair, Zack didn't even notice the attack coming, until it slammed into him, the force blowing him away.

He skidded along the ground, the energy tearing into him, but he was still alive, something he knew shouldn't be happening. He touched the wound on his arm, feeling his body radiating energy, sure that it was his own powers that protected him. But then as he looked up, he saw his counterpart, standing over him, a gun pointed at Damon, blood dripping from Damon's stomach.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Believe me, I do," Zack said, getting back to his feet, seeing Cody's body completely fade away from behind where Damon stood.

"You'll pay for that." Blue light emanated from around Damon as his face contorted with pain. Zack wondered if he'd be like Mike; able to shrug off the impact of a bullet but it didn't appear to be so. He couldn't help but be overjoyed at that; the gun that Damon had been used to kill many had finally turned on him. "I'll kill you all!"

Damon burst at Zack, every bit of destructive energy infusing a punch, though it never hit; Damon was knocked off balance by Code hitting him with his own blast of destruction. This gave Zack the chance that he needed to strike, and with a desire for revenge fueling him even more than before, he jumped up at Damon; harnessing the full power of the Annihilators, and grabbed Damon by the chest, slamming him into the ground. The impact created a small creator.

Zack jumped back briefly, but as Damon tried rising again, obviously in pain from the attack, Zack didn't care. No, that just meant he was weaker, easier to kill. Zack gathered the power within him that he used before that he used to take down Mike; he prepared an attack that would end Damon once and for all. He felt the destructive energy all around, from the attacks, the fallen spirits, all of it flowed around him and through his body, his star glowing bright, as the power of destruction bent to his will.

Damon turned to face him and Zack saw something he never thought he'd see from that evil man.

Fear.

But this drove Zack further. He found it quite enjoyable how the mighty had fallen, how human his foe was once his defenses were stripped. And he even saw a couple tears. But Zack shot forward the most powerful blast of energy he ever had at Damon; wiping all the tears from Damon's face. It sent his body to the ground, barely twitching, but broken beyond recognition.

Relief and exhaustion overtook Zack, bringing him to his knees, barely able to stop himself from falling face first into the ground below. Code and Zach ran over to help him, keeping an eye on Damon, his breaths were coming slower and slower. Every indication would tell them that he would be dead in a matter of seconds, but when dealing with the supernatural, they knew that a weakened foe was still far from harmless.

"We did it," Zach said, not believing what had happened before him. But there Damon was, near death and still bleeding heavily from the gunshot wounds.

"Jared, help me," Damon said through a heavy cough, spraying the pavement with splatters of blood.

Hearing that name Zack knew that this fight wasn't over yet. Getting back to his feet with the help of the other twins, he thought about Jared, the man that had haunted them for so long; and that he wouldn't let them just get away with killing Damon and saving the other twins so easily.

"Jared won't be coming today,"

Zack's heart filled with joy at the voice.

"Stacie!" he said, quickly glancing around the room for their guide through the strange dorm; their savior when Jared had captured him. Maybe they were in the clear after all, if what she said was really true.

"Who are you?" Damon asked, and he got his answer as slammed her foot into his already injured back.

"You may call me Stacie while you still live, the daughter of the fallen Annihilator Jared."

But before Damon could ask any more questions, Stacie sent a blast of blue energy at him, completely destroying him.

"Wait, you're related to him?" Zack asked, not wanting to believe what this could mean.

"Yes, and instead of forcing mortal men to do his bidding as my foolish father did, I've come to take matters into my own hand."

Before any of them could move, Stacie sent a laser like beam of energy at the three. Zack tried to harness his powers to defend himself, but he wasn't fast enough. The attack sliced right through Code; his eyes wide with wonder and surprise as the attack went through his chest.

"Code!" both Zacks screamed as they saw the younger twin begin falling backwards. His body faded into nothing, before he could even hit the ground.

They turned to face Stacie, rage driving out any ounce of grief. Despair wiped away their weariness from the previous battle. They felt energized; adrenaline demanding that they fight with everything that they had.

"It doesn't matter what you do, it's over, and you're Out of Time."

Zach charged at Stacie, not knowing what she meant, but as he did so his vision began spinning. The floor was falling out from underneath him until he found himself surrounded by nothing but blackness. It covered every sense and every inch of his being. He never knew the moment he crossed from darkness to nothingness, but the world around him faded from reality, him along with it.

Zack looked on, feeling the fading of the timeline as the world became nothing. Buildings, stars, they all faded from sight as soon as his eyes focused to glance upon him. He went to speak, but no words were forming on his lips. He felt himself being pulled into nothingness, forced from his body, back to his spirit form.

As he faded, he willed with all his might to stay, but there was nothing he could do. Stacie stood as the only living thing left in sight, and in this realm of nothingness. She laughed, holding her arms out, welcoming the fruition of this place.

But as Zack's eyes grew weary, his soul fading away, he heard one final voice. "Blade of Eternity let loose the cry of creation."

…

**A/N: **

*evil grin*

This was a fun chapter, and thanks to DarkElements10 for betaing this.


	21. Chapter 21: Rebirth

'_Tell me when I'm gonna live again__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside__  
><em>_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive'_

_Rebirth, Skillet_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Rebirth.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the sounds around him left…<p>

As the world faded to nothing….

As the spirit embraced the sweet embrace of nothingness…

A voice called out.

One who held the weight of creation.

One who transcended the reality we know so well,

One who held hope…

The last hope of humanity.

"Zack!" the voice bellowed, it demanded power, bringing the young man to action.

It filled him with purpose; reminding him of the desire to fight that had driven him this far, and triggering the love that propelled him to leap for the impossible. Zack felt his eyes shoot open, the realm of darkness, of nothingness, was still before him. But somehow he was alive. Some unseen power wrapped its arms around him, setting him apart from the nothingness that tore through the world. He wasn't sure how, but despite the destruction that consumed all reality, he had been spared.

"So, the last Maker reveals himself," Stacie sneered as the corruption fully took over her body. The blue light of destruction made itself into something more; darkness filled her limbs, her face was contorted and Zack knew that the creature that stood before him was no longer human, if it ever was one.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, almost surprised his voice could still make a sound. He knew this wasn't his physical body, heck, the physical world no longer exited.

Could he really make things right after they had gone this far?

He'd failed again.

This time the consequences were worse than anything he could imagine. He said he'd protect them, all of them. That he'd make the most of this second chance, one that it was a miracle he even got to begin with.

But with that gift, came and even greater responsibility.

The fate of not just his brother's life, but the whole world rested upon his shoulders. He replayed the memories in his mind, thinking of what he could have done differently. If he had been smarter, stronger, and not played so foolishly into Damon's plans.

"That's the annihilator's true form Zack," the voice from before answered.

Zack gazed forward at Stacie, and saw her body shift. It resembled something Zack could only describe as demonic. Her mouth opened and were fangs exposed with a look of rabid hunger in them. He could see the longing desire run through her; her arms growing longer as claws formed at the ends. Her skin turned to a darkish red, while a blue fire coursed through her eyes.

Zack finally turned back to his guide; repulsed at the creature that stood before him, but as he did so, he nearly froze in surprise. For a second he readied his fist to punch the guy in the face. But he didn't…at least not yet. He needed answers, and even if he'd rather cut the guy's tongue out than let him speak, he'd let that wait.

"Mike? Just who the hell are you?"

"Zack, I am sorry for all I put you and your brother through. But I knew this could happen; and that the only way to stop it was to kill the annihilators. Something I am not capable off."

"So then why'd you break Cody's leg?"

"To force you to fight with everything you had."

Zack stared up at Mike; not believing him although he had no other choice. Could that that evil man that was the quiet killer of many really be on his side?

"I understand your doubt Zack. But right now, we are the only ones left here to fight her. If you wish to live and see your world again, we need each other."

"Then die," Stacie said, her twisted form flying at Zack. He tried to raise his arms in defense, hoping to harness his powers, hoping that they were still there, but he didn't have too. Mike stood before him, a sword of gold held in his hands. As he brought it down across her, Stacie had no choice but to step back. "You cannot kill me," she said unafraid. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, your skill and power will fail you."

Mike seemed unafraid, as he took a step forward. "Light, time, fire, these are what drive the world, give it shape and life," Mike said as if to Zack, though he had no idea what it meant.

"And you seek to destroy me with the time I have so utterly eliminated," Stacie said, her eyes glowing red as she pounced at Mike again.

He blocked her once more; her claw tearing at him, but with his blade's every nimble movement, he fought her off. Though as Zack watched, he could see something that shocked him. Desperation in Stacie's eyes, fear even. So, whatever she was, there was still emotion. And in a way, he could relate to it, the loneliness of being torn from everything, the desire to not be alone.

Perhaps she was a monster beyond hope, but he believed there was still a human somewhere beneath the ferocity.

Zack swallowed as he took in the rest. Perhaps she was human; perhaps her heart still beat with kindness, but that was covered by a monster. One who would destroy without remorse. And if his guess what right, there was still a way to fix everything. And if killing Stacie, a lonely and forgotten soul, was what it took then he'd do it.

Gathering the power of destruction once more; he was nearly overwhelmed by its power. Never before had he experienced such strength in the expanse of nothing. The destructive power flourished beyond anything he had experienced in the confines of reality. Letting the full force flow through him, he charged at Stacie; her attacks swiping furiously at Mike, who with each defense seemed to be getting slower and weaker. Zack jumped onto Stacie's shoulder, sending a tremendous blast of energy at her, but the explosion threw him off. And despite his best efforts, she turned to him, nearly unharmed at the attack.

He wouldn't let that stop him though, he's just keep going.

"Zack, don't give up!" Mike ordered, and Zack knew what he had to do.

He took aim, his hands quaking in fear, and gathered every bit of power that existed in the land of destruction. He sent a massive blast of destructive energy at her.

Stacie smirked, easily dodging it, and Zack saw the reason for her smile. Right behind her stood Mike, but unlike Cody when the same thing happened earlier, Mike just stood his ground. He swept the energy with his blade and it cascaded with colors Zack had never seen. Sparks rose, and Zack knew that this was exactly his plan.

"Creation, Destruction, Time," Mike said, his voice steady even as his hands began shaking. " Life, Death." Zack saw a star not unlike his own appear in the hilt of the sword, the blue light giving light to the darkness they fought in. But on the other side, another star glowed, this one golden, and Zack could feel energized from its power, assurance of the present and hope in the future even if it was one that seemed to have been stolen. "Let the cycle of time shatter."

Mike shot up after Stacie, and while she tried to deflect the oncoming attack, the blade sliced through her. As the metal pierced the demon, she shrieked loudly, trying to break free from its power; the coexisting powers of creation and destruction coursing through her. She contorted but the light held her, Mike's gaze dead set into her. She stared at him with hatred as she felt her power wane, unable to withstand the opposite energies that were tearing her apart.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked, but it did little good as her outcry overwhelmed any sounds that could have existed. He wondered how he could even talk or hear anything in that dimension but theorized that it could only be the way his mind processed being away from his body as it clung onto something resembling normality.

As Mike gripped his sword with two hands, he began pulling it apart, Stacie seeming to take two forms before him as he did so. One blade coated in gold, one in blue. Zack couldn't believe his eyes as she split as well. One the demonic form; the lust of destruction still in her eyes. The other, a person with serene innocence about them. Zack ran over to the latter, seeing her fear, her knees beginning to quake.

"Stacie!" he called, hoping that this could be real. For this split second, he forgot about the world that no longer was, and only thought about the girl that had guided him, the one he knew shared the experience of knowing what it was like to lose, to fail, and to bear the weight of sin.

"Zack?" she asked softly, her mind unable to comprehend just what she saw before her. There was Zack, she knew in her heart that he was a friend, but her memory was too blurry to make out any details. And it didn't help that the creature she saw before her gazed at her with hatred, but she couldn't fathom just why.

"The essence of destruction stands before us," Mike declared, standing before the demon once more, his blade returned to one. Zack and Stacie rose beside him, the creature stunned for a second at being torn from Stacie, but they all knew that it wouldn't last for long, and without a human to restrain it, it would be more ferocious than ever.

"Now we end it?" Zack asked, no longer feeling any sympathy for the creature that stood before him, ready to end this.

"No, first we must undue the destruction to give us the power to fight." Mike held his sword out once more, spinning it as one would spin the hands of a clock. Hues of colors blended together, going from dark to bright and both at once. But out from the nothingness arose figures from the past. One that Zack recognized with but a lock of his blond hair. He ran toward his brother, ignoring the other two and wrapping his arms around Cody, not caring about the tears or the danger they still faced.

"Zack," Cody said, returning the embrace, as the two others stood around them.

"How?" Zack asked.

"As you have seen, the path of time is not set in stone. Life, death, not even they are final when outside of time," Mike explained. If Zack didn't know better, he'd say he saw a small smile coming from the mysterious man. Consumed with hope like never before, Zack didn't even notice the two others standing beside Stacie.

"So if we beat it…" Zack pointed to the demon standing before them.

Mike nodded. "However, I cannot destroy the spirit of Annihilation. All of you have felt their power, walked the path of destruction, so only you can put an end to it."

"Then let's do this," Zack said venturing before the others.

"Agreed," Cody said.

Even though the events that brought him here were a mystery to him, his instinct told him all he needed to know. He was an Annihilator, the power of destruction flowing through him. Some would see such a gift as evil, but that was all in the eyes of the beholder. And now, as the spirit contorted before him, he'd use its own power to destroy it.

Stacie wasn't sure what to think, weakness filled her body after the great power was torn from it. Even after all she had been through, all it had given her, she wasn't sure what it was, even who she was anymore. "Stacie."

She felt the strong arms around her, the assurance from a life long ago. "Look at me," he said and she did, and she didn't see the rage or fear from before. But instead saw joy, and happiness, and love, all the things she didn't think life could hold.

"Come on Stacie, we're here for you," the other one said, her voice calm and serene.

She couldn't believe it. Looking them in the eyes she saw the faces that only filled her dreams. Here she was, in the land of nothingness, surrounded by her siblings, Trevor and Kelsey and their love. She thought of the times of arguments that filled their house, her anger at their hatred, and her loneliness as she fled to the confines of her room. Trevor brought her to her feet and rested his chin upon her head, his height dwarfing her. "We need you," Trevor said, pulling away from her.

She nodded and took her place, knowing who she was, the mistakes she had made, the lies she had been told, but it was not her past that defined her.

Not anymore.

Her family was with her now.

It was her future that held her destiny; one that she would carve out herself, one she would earn. But it would be truly hers, not one built by the expectations of others.

She saw Zack and Cody, those who had lost so much, and she joined them. She felt the destruction within her but also the power of restoration. Followed by Trevor and Kelsey behind her, led by Zack and Cody ahead of her, she charged into battle.

…

Zack dove at the demon, sending a punch into its side though he was swiped away. The creature charged at Cody, but before it could do any damage, Stacie blocked its attack with a golden wall. Even as the creature slashed against the wall viciously, it could not break through. Stacie focused her power through it, reminded of her time as a mediator where the restorers had given her their power to fight, to counter the destruction of the annihilators. She never knew why until now, seeing the blending of the power of restoration and destruction inside of her.

The demon continuously assaulted Stacie's shield, determined to destroy it, but in its blind focus it didn't notice the opening it left.

Cody took advantage of this and leapt through the shield, absorbing its power as his own. He then blasted the demon away, its inhuman scream piercing the nothingness. It swung back as furious as ever, slashing into Cody, tearing into his spirit. In an instant Zack was at his brother's side, blocking the incoming attacks as the demon jumped back. But Zack wouldn't let it get away. He burst after it, blue streaks flowing out from his body.

As the creature tried to put distance between itself and Zack it didn't see the wall of destruction flying at it from behind. Preoccupied, it constantly fired at Zack, but the attacks were easily deflected. The wall collided into it, stopping the creature in its tracks. Zack gathered everything he had, the hope of his family and friends, the duty that this was his fight, and the love the led him through this dark night. With the power of destruction, consuming him, he flew through the demon, his powers protecting his body from the unnatural fiend.

"Good work."

Zack turned beside him and saw Stacie's brother there. "What are you-"

"We all have those we fight for Zack, and we've been waiting for just this time."

Before Zack could ask any more questions, they were broken out of the conversation by the creature letting out a cry of agony, parts of its body disintegrating from Zack's attack. Cody looked up, feeling the pain in his own body once more; but before he could begin to fade from its power, Stacie was beside him; her golden light restoring his spirit. "Thank you," he mouthed before taking off after Zack.

The creature swung at Zack again, but the twin deftly moved away before Trevor hit it with a blast of his energy. "This is cool," Trevor said, remembering all the times he wished he could have been in a video game. Granted, he wasn't exactly the fan of the fact he could die, but it was still fun. He and Zack traded off attacks, the demon fighting on pure instinct, able to only focus on one target at a time, but even with that, they weren't doing much damage to it.

"Any plans?" Trevor asked.

"Try not to get hit," Zack said, narrowly dodging a blast of destruction from the demon. He didn't notice the attack stopping right behind him until it exploded; the force sending him flying toward the demon, powerless to stop it. But Stacie and Cody were soon by his side, Stacie blocking the fiend's attack, while Cody hit it with a blast of his own.

"We got this," Trevor said.

"What makes you say that?" Stacie asked. With that, Trevor pointed down, and they all saw Stacie's sister, Kelsey down below them, blue fire racing along her body, ferocious and beautiful as well as wild and tame. Trevor smirked at his sister's plan. "She stood back, let us act as the punching bags so she could get the power she needed," Stacie said, knowing just how her mind worked.

Kelsey nodded, a tremendous wave of blue fire flew at the demon, the annihilators moving out of the way as the attack hit. It instantly consumed the demon, waves of blue fire wrapping around it. It screamed, begging for escape.

"Now!" Stacie commanded, and the four of them fired as much power as they could at the demon as golden lights encircled it.

"Now, let make sure that what is done today may never be undone," Mike said appearing over it, the five continued to fire, making sure the fight was truly over. Mike channeled his own powers, focusing on the golden power of creation, holding all the annihilators' powers within.

And in an instant, the golden light vanished, the blue light fully consumed. Before they could ask what had happened, or ponder the results of the battle, all of them were consumed by a wave of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, story over. Well, except for the epilogue. Which will answer a few questions I couldn't in the main plot. That or just confuse you even more. You know how much I like doing that.

And because I apparently hid it too much, I revealed that Stacie was Jared's daughter back in chapter 10 when Jared said " Now, come my daughter, let's end this world of mortals" Sorry about the confusion, these small details I remember, but when you only see a new chapter every few weeks, it can easily slip by.

I hope you enjoyed this climactic ending, and for once my epilogue should wrap things up, and for once, there are no sequels planned. I hope you've enjoyed this wild ride as much as I did. Thanks once again to DarkElements10 for betaing the past few chapters.


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Right Here

**Out of Time chap 22: I'm Right Here**

Cody felt the gentle shaking around him, a mighty roar from all around him, but its gentle rhythm did not bother him. He tried turning his body, but felt himself confined. He opened his eyes and saw sights that reminded him just where he was, his mind coming out of the illusions of dreams. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked to his watch and figured he had been sleeping for a couple hours. That would make the flight back to Boston a bit less monotonous. He looked out the window, the endless plains of the Midwest below him making the scene less than exciting. He sighed, thinking about his dream, how real it all felt. If he didn't know better, he might have thought it was real, but he knew that was just crazy. After the pressure of exams, and knowing that Zack was in the hospital, it only made sense for him to have a few weird dreams. Still, Cody could still feel the pain from it, and the imagery was so real. Every battle, the strange sensation of being a spirit, and even fighting outside of time, they still seemed real to him.

He tried stretching, loosening up his sore muscles, but couldn't do much in the airplane seats that just seemed too small. Even though he felt like complaining to someone, he knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead, he reached into his bag, and pulled out his book, figuring that the complete works of William Shakespeare would be good for some light reading.

He let the words take him to another age, a time where good and evil clashed, where love fell to ruin, where great men fought and died. He wondered why people couldn't appreciate such artistic genius, but soon his mind was so wrapped up in Henry the 8th. He kept thinking about his dream though, which of course brought him to Zack.

He wondered why he imagined Zack so differently, so reckless and courageous. Was that the brother he wished he had, or perhaps what he wished for himself? He thought about Code, in a way they were so similar, he loved talking about what neither of them could know, but the quest for knowledge fueling them into the unknown. Though they were so different as well. Cody knew he'd be sitting out at a time like that, wishing for other people to face the danger for him. He'd never risk his life over something so crazy.

But in that dream he fought as well.

Maybe he would if he really believed in the cause. The fate of the world was no laughing matter after all. But what about the love for Zack, wanting to keep him safe? Cody knew that Zack was doing all he could to be the protector, but seeing that love gave him courage there as well, to not be a burden to him.

Dreams are a funny thing, he mused, thinking that just maybe he wanted to be more like the person he saw then, the one who put family above self, the one who let love lead to risk. He just hoped it wasn't too late for his own brother to know that love.

A feeling of dread overwhelmed Cody as the plane landed, but he pushed it out, choosing instead to embrace hope, telling himself that Zack's death was not one he would let become reality. What could he do though, against the frailty of the human body?

...

After landing, he got his suitcase and called a taxi to take him to the hospital where his mom was going to meet him. Never before had the streets of Boston seemed so lifeless. Sure, there were more people than ever who were very much alive, but beneath the colors of the day, he felt the death that seemed to lie just out of reach.

"Sir, your destination."

"Thank you."

He got out of the car, paid the man, and entered through the automatic doors. The cool hospital air greeted him, and while this was far from his first time in one, as always he felt out of place, that the tragic tales that filled this place couldn't be so close to him. He felt the tears building, and once more, the images from the dream took hold. His inability to protect, his weakness in wanting to run.

"Cody!"

Before he could place the voice he knew so well, he felt her arms around him, the tight embrace nearly suffocating him.

"Mom, can't breathe," he barely said causing her to pull away.

"Sorry, honey; it's just so good to finally have you here." Cody could see the mascara stains on her face, and his mind went to the question he dared not ask. Still, he had to know. That was the whole point of coming this far.

"How is Zack?"

In the millisecond that it took her to open her mouth to answer, time seemed to stop. This was the confirmation of all his greatest fears, of his failure as a brother, or should fate smile upon him this moment, hope that second chances might not be just a heartwarming concept.

"He's been unconscious since he got here."

He let loose a sigh of relief at what would normally be terrible news. Things were bad, that much was true, but they could be worse. The fact that Zack was alive meant that he could recover. Cody almost considered the fact that Zack might never walk again, but he wouldn't allow such fear to take him when he was so filled with hope.

"Can I go see him?"

Carey silently nodded and at once started walking to the elevator, a path Cody noticed she seemed to follow far too automatically. He thought about the many times she must have been here, reaching for the hope that today could be the day he would awaken, and banishing the thought that today could be the day he'd fade completely from the land of the living.

The elevator carried them up three floors, in a time that Cody never noticed pass. Unconsciously following his mom, he scanned each room, looking for his brother.

"Right here."

Cody swiftly walked into the room and saw Zack lying there, hooked up to a dozen machines and monitors. Cody's limited medical knowledge told him that things weren't looking good for Zack. He knelt beside his bed and saw just how weak Zack looked. His mind thought once more of the dream, of a Zack so strong, one who was such a fighter.

He never noticed his mom leave the room, deciding that he needed some alone time with his brother.

"Zack," Cody said weeping, wishing for the impossible, that from this tragedy hope would rise, that dawn would come and shatter this endless night.

And then, when he had nearly given up hope,

A still small voice spoke to him.

"Cody?"

It was as if a choir of angels spoke to him, breaking him into the brightest dawn he could imagine after being trapped in night for longer than he could remember.

Zack's hand rose ever so slightly as his eyes fought to open.

Cody wrapped his hands around his brother's.

"I'm right here Zack."

With a smile across his face, Zack's eyes closed once more, his breaths now stronger, and Cody knew the hope he had wasn't going to just fade...

Even seeing all the pain around him, he saw that not everything was lost. That dream was just that, a nightmare brought on by his own fear and weakness. Still, he knew how close he could have come to losing Zack, and in that moment he vowed to not let those dear to him fade into the past. Maybe some ties were too far gone to be severed, but he'd never forgive himself if he lost someone else.

As he stood up to walk away from Zack's bedside, something caught his eye. He noticed his hand seemed to be glowing blue, but as soon as he blinked, it faded away.

A part of him dismissed it as a trick of the mind, but another saw it as a sign that it wasn't just a dream he experienced on the plane.

He never knew which was right...but continued his life remembering the things he saw then, and the family he nearly lost.

...

Midnight.

The darkest hour and yet, the dawn of a new day.

Fear from the shadows consumes the wanderers, those who have yet to find their place, and for the broken, their every despair they ever felt comes boiling up again.

But for the one who has lost, they know that night comes far too often, but as the hours turn, and midnight comes again, they see the hope in the world, the gifts found under the sun that must be hidden for a time.

For what is it but darkness that reminds us of light? What is it but pain that reminds us of joy? What is it but loneliness that reminds us of love?

In the hour of darkness a hero will rise.

One who has swallowed fear a thousand times before.

One who has faced demons thought invincible.

Though for him, his finest hours lie before him, no longer the unsung hero of the world, but now a mortal like so many others. For what was it but fate that gave him the chance for greatness? And what mortal eyes could lay upon him during that darkest hour?

None would describe him as perfect; reckless, foolish, even a coward, these words would fit him much further.

But as the clock strikes midnight, he arose from his bed, the haunting memories telling him of the disaster that had overwhelmed him. Upon looking down, at his hand that glowed the faintest of blues, he saw and remembered, the power that set things right.

He wondered what the world would be like, his phone's familiar vibrating telling him that the things had fully come around, that it was time to make a different choice.

He wondered of the cost, if he could truly let a man like that get away. But as he lay in his bed, he knew the cost of such action, the pain that he could not undo.

He went to his dresser, pulling out the payment for this month's supply, but along with it, he saw a note.

_Zack,_

_Time is not as set in stone as the world sees, something you have experienced first hand. This night, when time dictated you were to die, along with your brother, has been rewound. Stay here tonight, and fate shall handle the rest. Enjoy your life Zack; you have never been one to let pain keep you down for long. Live and let each second you breathe become a treasured memory._

_Mike_

Zack was never one to believe in the supernatural. If it wasn't something he could see in front of him, it might as well not exist. But with that all changing recently, as he became a part of the supernatural, he took the letter to heart, letting a few tears fall from his face, and he acknowledged how weak he was. Though now, with this burden lifted, he set the letter down, and left his bedroom, sure that he'd need to relax Cody's fears as well.

He saw how much Cody had known, the way he plotted out his every move. He realized that his brother wanted Damon dead as much as he did. And with seeing Damon fall, he knew that was in the past, a battle from another time. Even if he wasn't quite sure how, with this being several hours before the battle took place, he knew that it was already over.

"Zack, what are you doing up now?" Cody asked as his brother walked out into the living room.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch, letting a peace overtake him that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Cody was alive, unharmed, just the way things were supposed to be.

"Same."

"It's not really like you; don't you have class at 8 in the morning tomorrow?"

Cody took a seat beside his brother, both of them staring out the window into the dark and rainy night. "Yeah, almost forgot about that."

"You doing okay bro?" Zack asked with an arm wrapped around Cody as they listened to the rain patter against the roof. It wasn't like they hadn't had this conversation before; each of them had so much going on and their dad's death made things even worse.

"I guess. I mean, what could you do about it if I wasn't? Worrying or crying won't bring him back," Cody said, his emotion drained, forced to think about all the things he'd rather forget. The sights and sounds still burned in his memory.

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"You know what scares me the most though?"

"What?"

"That I'd lose you too."

Zack couldn't be sure if Cody meant to make him feel guilty with that last sentence, but he felt the pain in his heart just the same. He knew how much he had failed. He went into that battle accepting the fact he could die, that his life was a small price to pay to stop Damon once and for all.

But he had never considered what that would mean for his family…or what was left of it.

That would mean in only a couple months Cody would have lost his dad and brother, only a couple years after losing his mom. He didn't want something like that to happen to his brother. He wanted to be Cody's shoulder, his protector.

"Don't worry bro, I'm right here. And I promise you that won't change."

"Thanks Zack."

With a peace taking over Zack, Cody gave in to the same sense of safety, seeing that tonight was not going to be a night he'd regret. Cody thought about the weapons he had gathered, sure that tonight Zack would carry out his plan to kill Damon. All the signs pointed to that, those texts, the gun he had hidden, he was sure of it. But had Zack been having second thoughts? Was he afraid?

He certainly couldn't blame his brother for fear at a time like this.

But with the sense of anxiousness fading, he leaned against his brother on the couch, his eyes closing, the rhythmic pounding of the rain luring him into a gentle slumber. Before he knew what had happened, he had fallen asleep.

Zack smiled, remembering the chaos that had surrounded him for so long, but at the same time took in the serenity that assured that things were going to be okay. That they weren't going to fall into darkness this time. He thought about waking his brother up, sure that this type of sleep wouldn't give him the rest he needed. He just didn't have the heart to disturb him.

Things were right for once.

He wasn't driven by revenge, his family might have been broken, but all had not been lost.

Life would go on.

And like his brother, Zack too fell asleep, letting the world live on without his care or notice.

…

"Zack, take a look at this," Cody said, causing Zack to startle awake. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but knew he must have, the sun was beginning to rise, and the clock showed it was around 7:30.

"What?"

Zack started trying to get up, but his back was stiff due to sitting like that for hours. So instead he just stayed on the couch, stretching his arms out.

"Take a look at the TV."

Zack did, not noticing that the news was on. He really never watched it, occasionally he'd notice Cody had it on in the evenings or as he got ready for school, but even that was rare.

"Wait, is that?" Zack asked, the intersection far too familiar to not notice.

"Yeah, that's the one."

He then tuned everything out but the reporter, as they relayed the information, and Zack saw the smoke still rising, the building laying in rubble surrounded by dozens of flashing lights.

"We are coming to you live from the scene at first and seventh, where a mysterious explosion appears to have leveled this building overnight. Several bodies have been found, the most prominent among them is Damon Hernandez who had been in police custody earlier this month as a suspect in the murder that happened not too far from here."

"Damon is dead?" Zack asked out of pure joy.

"Yep, I guess he got what he deserved after all."

With a smile across his face, Zack burst across the room embracing his brother in a hug, tears of ecstasy falling down his cheeks.

"It's over!" Zack shouted, as the light of the sunrise shot through the window, every darkness, every drop of rain a thing of the past. The burden he had carried for so long had been shattered overnight!

It was time for life to go on.

…

Stacie opened her eyes to see a bright day before her, a day that had been buried within her mind for those many years, but she took a step forward, the warmth of that summer day greeting her with open and nonjudgmental arms.

"Happy birthday guys!" the voice called out, a hug from her aunt nearly suffocating her as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Thank you," she said returning the hug, following the script that had been driven into her head. She looked around, seeing her family, brother, sister, parents, everyone was here.

And she didn't know why, but she smiled. So, she was enjoying this, or supposed to. She thought of the battle, her crimes still burned into her mind, this was all just so normal, the way things should be, but it wasn't the life she knew.

"Stacie, come here," her mom said waving her over where her siblings stood, a camera was drawn, to make this a celebration to remember. She nodded and joined them, wondering if they remembered too, or if like the rest of the guests, they didn't have a clue.

A picture was taken, Hallmark smiles given by them all, but then their mom disappeared, ready to handle whatever else needed done.

"Welcome back sis," Kelsey said, and in an instant, Stacie knew that they knew that life wasn't normal.

"So you guys-"

"Yeah, we know," Trevor said. "Mike told us after he rescued us from your attack, that there was something demonic within you."

"We never blamed you though," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, he wanted to find a way to rescue you, knowing that you were just being used. Because we were hit with such a force from the Annihilator's energy, some of that transferred to us. We were waiting all along for a chance to bring you back to us."

So, she hadn't killed them all. And in a way she never could have imagined, the ones who had survived wanted to help her, not hate her.

Something she never thought she'd see from her siblings.

"Stacie."

The three of them looked and saw Mike walking across the backyard, everyone else oblivious to his presence.

"It is good to see you again," he calmly stated.

"How'd you rewind time? I thought you couldn't reset what had happened," Trevor said.

"You are right, my powers of time are quite limited, but upon recreating the world, I was able to take those who had existed out of it to different times in their lives. That is why you are here, before your world changed."

Stacie didn't know what to say, she couldn't look at the man who had restored too much, and as she gazed at the ground, something along her hands caught her eye. One hand glowed a soft blue, the other a soft gold.

"But as you see, who you are has not changed," Mike said, as if he read his thoughts. "Your father was indeed Jared, you were a child not brought forth by normal means."

"So that means?" Stacie looked up, to the man she had called Dad all of her life.

"Nothing in regards to his love for you. But even with the demon cast out, darkness and light still rage within you. " Mike turned to walk away. "There may be a day when the three of you are called to fight for the world once more. But don't let that cloud your life."

"And when that day comes," Trevor said, placing his hand upon his sister's shoulder. "We're right here for you."

"Thank you," Stacie said, ready to put that life behind her, at least for a time.

Mike vanished as subtly as he appeared, and Stacie looked around, her eyes gazing upon the birthday cake laid out for them, and upon licking her lips, decided that he was right, the joy of life was too close to let it slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, story finished.

And for once, I don't have a sequel planned. Well…I have been thinking about a sequel focused on Stacie and her siblings, since Zack and Cody are basically done with the fantasy here, while they aren't. No promise though, but I won't rule it out.

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and other things. I'm amazed at what this story turned into, I never could have seen something like this when I crafted those few words last summer. This has become one of my favorite stories too, I got to work with some new fantasy elements, some new characters, and come up with new ways to torture our favorite twins.

Something you might or might not have caught onto was that each chapter of this was named after another story on the site, some more direct than others. Is there anything else? Probably...but I can't-oh! Thanks to Wyntirsno for betaing. If you have any questions, leave them in reviews and I'll do the best I can to answer them.


End file.
